regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbid Empire
The Rabbid Empire (Also known as The Empire) are the enemy earth/off world alliance of the park heroes and they tried to take over the park many times. They were lead by Barranco, a high ranking general, Bowser, the king of the koopas, King Pig, the king of the pigs, Red Eye a leader, and Ridley, a high ranking space pirate like dragon. However, Max Tennyson blasts a hole through the ship and it crashes killing everybody present barring Rob, Bill Cipher, Toffee and Pink Diamond. The Empire were later revived and restored by the hatred soul of Guran in Death Struck (Part 3). Known type of Empire *Rabbids = high rank soldiers *Koopas = middle rank soldiers *Piggies = half middle rank soldiers *Broccoli Aliens = middle high rank soldiers *Cybernie = half high rank soldiers *Lizards = half middle rank soldiers *Bowser Jr's robots = half middle rank soldiers *Hoodlums = half high rank soldiersI *Kritters = half low rank soldiers *Ghosts = half middle rank soldiers *Watchdogs = low rank soldiers *Troll Troopers= half high rank soldiers *Imposters= high rank soldiers *Hornets= high rank soldiers *Space Pirates = middle rank soldiers *War Drones *Cyberdrones *Anti-Toons *Henchmen 800s *Gorilla Pirates *Barrel Pirates *Ninja Henchmen *Red Henchman 800s *Green Henchman 800s *Purple Henchman 800s *Yellow Henchman 800s *Zombie Henchman 800s *Grey-brown Henchman 800s *Grey Henchman 800s *Blue Henchman 800s *Black Lums *Bullets *Chef Clowns *Green Slimes *Hunters *Large-Mouthed fishes *Livingstonea *Lolipops *Marble Cakes *Notebooks *Pens *Piranhas *Red Slimes *Religieuses *Robots (Rayman Raving Rabbids) *Schoolbags *Squabs *Royal Guards *Kingsmen *Gray Rabbids *Viruses *Bullet Bills *Banzai Bills *Bombshell Bills *Bouncing Bullet Bills *Bull's-Eye Bills *Bullet Biffs *Bullet Bill Patchs *Cat Bullet Bills *Gold Bullet Bills *King Bills *Mad Bullet Bills *Sniper Bills *Tail Bullet Bills *Torpedo Teds *Woollet Bills *Big Bullet Bills *Bullet Bills *Darktoons *Psychlops *Lividstone *Darkblockers *Hunters *Bullets *Tentacle Claws *Darkroots *Baby Piranhas *Helicopter Bombs *Spiky Birds *Flying Creatures *Spiky Fishes *Metarex = 1st loyalty rank soldiers *T.H.E.M.= rank soldiers *Waddle Dees = mini soldiers *Decepticons = robot soldiers *N.M.E = 2nd loyalty rank soldiers *Rabies's brothers *Rabbid Storm (Soldiers that are high rank) *Koopa Storm (Soldiers that are high rank) *Piggie storm (Soldiers that are high rank) *Waddle Doos *Evil Space Lasagnas *Hornets *Grubs *Dry Bones *Paper Dry Bones *Paper Koopas *Goombas *Paper Goombas *Doombots *Robo Riders *Skugs *Mutant Skugs *Ultra Skugs *Zombats *Moogers *Spitfangs *Time Lords= High Ranking Soldiers *Ant Drones= Nearly High Ranking Soldiers *Ings *Lobsters *Rats *Snowmads *Robo Pirates *Bertrum army *Scabs *Minions *White Minions *Blue Minions *Gelnewts *Sheerghosts *Raydragoons *Nukus Dregs *Vilor Dregs *Spider Dregs *Stego Dregs *Fish Dregs *Jellyfish Dregs *Squid Dregs *Magnavores *Crustaceans *Commandoids *Maggots *Evil Ultralinks *Dreddnaughts *Sangheili Storm *Uggoy Storm *Kig-Yar Storm *Mgalekgolo Storm *Jiralhanae Storm *Yanme'e Storm *Prometheans *Battle Droids *Battle Droid Commanders *Sharknoids *Elite Assassin Droids *Rocket Battle Droids *Super Battle Droids *Gold Super Battle Droids *Heavy Super Battle Droids *Destroyer Droids *Commando Droids *Stormtroopers *Snowtroopers *Darktroopers *Scout Troopers *Jumptroopers *Rocket Stormtroopers *Heavy Stormtroopers *Clone Shadow Troopers *Buzz Droids *Flying Battle Droids *Shadow Guards *Imperial Royal Guards *Sith Warriors *Sith Imperial Royal Guards *Sith Assassin Droids *Imperial Super Commandos *Imperial Sentry Droids *Nindroid Warriors *Killer Rabbids *MagnaGuards *Alien robots *Killer Rabbids *Cyclops Ghosts *Fire Ghosts *Tentacle Ghosts *Guardian Ghosts *Aqua Ghosts *Drill-Bit Ghosts *Alien Ghosts *Ghost Sharks *Virus Ghosts *Hoodboomers *Brocoli Aliens *Victor's Henchmen *Ultron Sentinels *Ultron Sentry Officers *Grubs *Krybots *Blue-Head Krybots *Orange-Head Krybots *Rinshis *Shadow Guards (Shadow Guard Black and Shadow Guard White) *Red Shadow Guards (Red Shadow Guard I and Red Shadow Guard II) *Anacondrai Cultists *Sub Ultron-Officers *Sub Ultron-Soldiers *Ultron-Bots *Rabbid Storm (Soldiers that are high rank) *Koopa Storm (Soldiers that are high rank) *Piggie Storm (Soldiers that are high rank) *Ice Dragons *Kig-Yars *Yanme'es *Unggoys *Jiralhanaes *Bebes *Daleks *Cybermen *Weeping Angels *Silents *Sontarans *Zygons *Scabs *Spider Dregs *Stego Dregs *Fish Dregs *Jellyfish Dregs *Squid Dregs *Atraxi *Autons *Blowfish *Chelonians *Draconians *Drahvins *Haemogoth *Hoix *Judoon *Nestene *Consciousness *Roboforms *Silurians *Slitheen family *Sontarans *Sycorax *Terileptils *Putrids *Uvodni *Weevils *Negalings *Vivixs *Spikeballs *Vivizords *Robopals *X-Parasites *Kraang Droids *Triceratons *Footbots *Irma-Bots *The Footbots *Foot Soldiers *Biotroids *Dracodroids *Rock Soldiers *Elite Footbots *Kraathatrogons *Long-Tongue Worms *Giant Rats *VX3 Warbots *Quintesson Rabbids *Greenzillas *Sentry Droids *Droidekas *Death Troopers *Imperial Astromec Droids *Guardians *Candy Soldiers *Fire Vipers *Abyss Twisters *Air Burns *Air Viking Arrowheads *Air Viking Sun Summoners *Air Viking Warcrafters *Ancient Brutes *Arbor Eater *Arkeyan Barrelbots *Arkeyan Blasters *Arkeyan Bombers *Arkeyan Cracklers *Arkeyan Defenders *Arkeyan Duelists *Arkeyan Hammahs *Arkeyan Jousters *Arkeyan Knuckledusters *Arkeyan Rip-Rotors *Arkeyan Shield Juggernauts *Arkeyan Slamshocks *Arkeyan Snipers *Arkeyan Ultrons *Arkeyan War Machines *Armored Archers *Armored Chompies *Armored Goliaths *Armored Lance Masters *Axecutioners *Bad Barons *Bad Bouncers *Bad Jujus *Bag O' Booms *Bark Demons *Barkroaches *Beak Seekers *Beetle Bouncers *Buzzer Beaks *BirdBrains *Black Chompies *Blade Skhurts *Blade Witches *Blastaneers *Blaster Casters *Blaster Trolls *Blaster-Trons *Blaze Brewers *Blitzer Bullies *Blizzard Ballers *Bomb Brawls *Bomb Shells *Bone 'n' Arrows *Bone Chompies *Bonehead Chompies *Boom Bosses *Boom Fiends *Bottle Beasts *Broccoli Guys *Bruiser Cruisers *Buzzard Barons *Cactopus *Cadet Crushers *Cannon Crashers *Captain K9s *Carrion Crushers *Cauldrones *Chill Bills *Chompies *Chompy Blitzblooms *Chompy Bot 9000s *Chompy Frostflowers *Chompy Pastepetals *Chompy Pods *Chompy Powerhouses *Chuckers *Clipperzs *Clock Geargolems *Clockwork Blasters *Clockwork Chompies *Clockwork Corn Hornets *Clockwork Goliaths *Clockwork Knights *Coldspear Cyclopses *Control Towers *Cootie Traps *Corn Hornets *Creeping Darks *Cross Crows *Crunchers *Crystal Golems *Cuckoo Clockers *Cuddles *Cyclops Brawlbucklers *Cyclops Choppers *Cyclops Chuckers *Cyclops Dragons *Cyclops Gazermages *Cyclops Mammoths *Cyclops Snowblasters *Cyclops Spinners *Cyclops Swarmers *Cyclopses *D. Riveters *Dark Drow *Dark-Shard Prodders *Defense Drones *Dragonets *Drows *Drow Archers *Drow Witches *Earth Spell Punks *Eggsecutioners *Energy Guardians *Enfuego Chompies *Evil Amphibious Gillman *Evil Ent Minions *Evil Eruptors *Evil Ice Yetis *Evil Imp Minions *Evil Knight Minions *Evil Missile Minions *Evil Ninja Minions *Evil Phoenix Dragons *Evil Pyro Archers *Evil Water Dragons *Evil Witch Minions *Evilikin Cannons *Evilikin Cannons *Evilikin Spinners *Evilikins *Evilized Snowrollers *Evilized Sugarbats *Extending Shield Trolls *Eye Fives *Eye Screams *Eyeballs *Fat Belly Spiders *Fire Geargolems *Fire Spell Punks *Fired-Up Frontman *Fisticuffses *Flame Imps *Flea Jumpers *Flitter Glimmers *Food Thieves *Frightning Bugs *Frigid Chompies *Frozen Fiends *Furyclopses *Gargantulas *Glob Goblins *Gnashers *Goliath Drows *Grave Clobbers *Greeble Ironclads *Grinnades *Grumblebum Rockshooters *Grumblebum Thrashers *Grumblebums *Gun Snouts *Hammerheads *Haunted Knights *Hazplat Suits *Hob ‘N’ Yaros *Hydra Hatchlings *Ice Ogres *Imps (Skylanders) *Inflatrators *Inhuman Shields *Iron Equalizers *Jawbreakers *K-Bot Gloopgunners *K-Bot Mineminers *K-Bot Splodeshards *K-Bots *Kaos Doombombers *Kaos Doomrikens *Kaos Klones *Kaos Knucklers *Kaos Krushers *Kaos' Minions *Krankensteins *Krill Bills *Lava Kings *Leviathans *Life Spell Punks *Lift Lofters *Lob Goblins *Loose Cannons *Lurchins *Mab Lobses *Mabu Tanks *Mabu Warriors *Magic Geargolems *Magic Spell Punks *Mama Shakers *Mark 31 Troll Tanks *Masker Minds *Mechana-Trolls *Mega Chompies *Meteo-Trollogists *Metronomes *Mini-Bots *Mini-Knights *Mohawk Cyclopses *Mold Mice *Moon Widows *Moray Mercenaries *Muck Yucks *Nauteloids *Ocu Shocks *Ooglers *Pain Glass *Pain-Yattas *Percussion Pounders *Pirate Chompies *Pirate Henchmen *Pirate Powderkegs *Pirates (Skylanders) *Pitch-Black Pitchers *Plant Warriors *Potion Punks *Purple Chompies *Rabble Rats *Rats (Skylanders) *Ratty Riflemen *Raven Lobbers *Raven Summoners *Rhino Rampage Beetles *Rhu-Babies *Rhu-Barbs *Riff Rats *Rock Walkers *Rocker Walkers *Rocket Imps *Root Runners *Rope-a-Dopes *Rotting Robbies *Rumble Brawls *Rush Crushers *Scrap Shooters *Seadog Pirates *Shade Rushers *Shadow Dukes *Shadow Guardians *Shadow Knights *Shield Shredders *Shield Skeletons *Shifty Sticklers *Shrednaughts *Slam Clams *Slobber Traps *Slobbering Mutticus *Smoke Screams *Snot Snatchers *Snowclopses *Snozzlers *Soda Jerks *Spell Punks *Spider Spitters *Spider Swarmers *Spiders (Skylanders) *Spin-Offs (Skylanders) *Splatterpillars *Spot Bites *Spy Guys *Spyclopters *Squiddlers *Squiddleys *Squidface Brutes *Steam Squirts *Stem Stingers *Storm Spawners *Stump Demons *Tech Spell Punks *Threatpacks *Thump Grumps *Timidclopses *Top-Chops *Tough Tops *Toxic Tushies *Transformed Barrels *Tribal Troubles *Trog Pinchers *Trog Wanderers *Trogmanders *Trogs *Troll Greasemonkeys *Troll Grenadiers *Troll Poachers *Troll Super Tank *Troll Warriors *Troll Welders *Trolling Thunders *Trolls (Skylanders) *Trollverines *Tube Sharks *Tussle Sprouts *Twilight Twisters *Twistpick Cyclopses *Undead Spell Punks *Voodoom Dolls *Water Spell Punks *Windbag Djinnis *Witch Pitchers *Woodensteins *Woolly Bullies *Zapper Bugs *Paper Ninjas *Xenomorphs *Swarming Symbiotes *Symbiote Spawns *Symbiote Grunts *Tendriled Symbiotes *Large Symbiotes *Sentry Turrets *Stingwingers *Swabbies *Grinders *Venjix Drones *Hidiacs *Styxoids *Hybrid sleeper agents *Syndrome's Guards *Grimrocs *Stone Stompers *Gargoyles (Nexo Knights) *Spybots *S.N.A.F.U. Minions *Henchbots *Skullmandos *Henchbot Elites *Mayois *Supporters *Ziggies *Hoppers *Smashers *Bucklers *Peek-a-Boos *Valkyries *Baymax Clones *Imperial Royal Guard Birds *Pigtroopers *Magnum Bills *Mechkoopas *Robot Koopas *Koopa Wizards *Spiny Cheep Cheeps *Porcupuffers *Porcupinefishs *Rexes *Dino Rhinos *Paper Dino Rhinos *Goblins (Warcraft) *Zombies (Half-Life) *Haven Troopers *Omertas *Enhanced Necromorphs *Splicers (BioShock) *Bricksters *Bouldrons *Gravelers *Stone Garden Gnomes *Berry Globlins *Kudabots *Buzzcams *Skullgators *Basher Bots *Foxbots *Nergalings *Slurp Guys *Paper Shy Guys *Banzai Bills *Paper Banzai Bills *Bloopers *Paper Bloopers *Sentry Turrets *Commando Droids (Lego) *MagnaGuards (Lego) *Battle Droids (Lego) *Super Battle Droids (Lego) *Gold Super Battle Droids (Lego) *Battle Droid Commanders (Lego) *Droidekas *Destroyer Droids (Lego) *Heavy Battle Super Droids (Lego) *Clone Shadow Troopers (Lego) *Stormtroopers (Lego) *Snowtroopers (Lego) *Shadow Troopers (Lego) *Shadow Guards (Lego) *Battle Droids (Star Wars: Clone Wars) *Imperial Royal Guards (Lego) *Dark Battle Droids *Destroyer Droids *Jedi Slasher Droids *Imperial Droids *Symbiods *Dominators *Foot Soldiers *Zombie Rabbids *Centipeetles *X Borgs *Bruisers *Loogies *Spectromancers *Fungunoids *Undead Skeletons *Zombies (Mysticons) *Locust *Swarm *Locust Drones *Locust Boomers *Theron Guards *Flame Drones *Spotters *Golden Hunters *Golden Locust Miners *Beast Riders *Bolters *Cyclops (Locust) *Flame Grenadiers *Grapplers *Grenadiers *Grenadier Elites *Gunners *Hunters *Miners *Palace Guards *Snipers *Theron Elites *Theron Guards *Theron Sentinels *Savage Drones *Savage Grenadiers *Savage Grenadier Elites *Savage Hunters *Savage Marauders *Savage Therons *Skorges *Brumaks *Krylls *Sires *Wretches *Corpsers *Yohnet Bounty Hunters *Forerunner Promethean Warriors *P.O.W. *Gromflomites *Guard Ricks *Guard Mortys *Worker Ricks *Zombie Riders *Cronenbergs *Foot Soldiers (TMNT 1987) *Alpha One *TechnoGang *Batmen *Pistachio Guys *Octoombas *Chucks (Super Mario World) *Cyclobots *Demon Warriors *Frollo's Soldiers *Sarousch's Thieves *Tyrannodrones *Triptoids *Droid Shocks *Battle Droids (Star Wars Rebels) *OOM Command Battle Droid *Droidekas (Star Wars Rebels) *Neatbots *Auroros *Autolances *Borboras *Stalfos *Eggrobos *Ultron Bots *Jack-Bots *Robo Rangers *Chillers *Lava Lizards *Bio-Terrorists (Resident Evil) *Zombie Dog (Resident Evil) *Zombies (Resident Evil) *Zombies (Call of Duty) *Looters (Dead Rising) *Necromorphs *Convicts *Zombies (Dead Rising) *Mercenaries (Dead Rising) *Mindless Ones *Empire Riders *Neatbots *Auroros *Autolances *Borboras *Stalfos *Eggrobos *Ultron Bots *Ultron Sentries *Choten Minions *Savage Backpacks *Death Egg Robots *Riottroopers *Shy Guys *Fly Guys *Koopa Paratroopas *Hammer Bros. *Bullet Bills *Primids *Boom Primids *Fire Primids *Metal Primids *Sword Primids *Scope Primids *R.O.B. Squad *R.O.B. Sentrys *R.O.B. Blasters *R.O.B. Launchers *Techtroopers *Demolationtroopers *Sargetroopers *Scouttroopers *Snipertroopers *Bazookatroopers *Pilottroopers *Shadowtroopers *Nazis (Earth-X) *Spinies *Fire Bros *Boomerang Bros. *Paragoombas *Boos *Broozers *Chain Chomps *Spear Guys *Ninjis *Bob-ombs *Scaredy Rats *Spikes *Fire Piranha Plants *Swoops *Fuzzies *Mechakoopas *Chargin' Chuck Corps *Paper Spinies *Paper Shy Guys *Paper Hammer Bros. *Paper Paratroopas *Paper Boomerang Bros. *Paper Paragoombas *Paper Fire Bros *Paper Boos *Paper Broozers *Paper Chain Chomps *Paper Spear Guys *Paper Ninjis *Paper Bob-ombs *Paper Scaredy Rats *Paper Spikes *Paper Fire Piranha Plants *Paper Swoops *Paper Fuzzies Known Members *General Barranco (1st leader and the lord of the empire) *King Bowser (2nd leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig (3rd leader and lord of the empire) *Red Eye (4th leader and lord of the empire) *Ridley (5th leader and lord of the empire) *Hannibal McFist (6th leader and lord of the empire) *Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor (7th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 3 (8th leader and lord of the empire) *King Wart (9th leader and lord of the empire) *King Dedede (10th leader and lord of the Empire) *Titar (11th leader and lord of the empire) *Loki (12th leader and lord of the empire) *Red Skull (13th leader and lord of the empire) *Kolio (14th leader and lord of the empire) *Lepter (15th leader and lord of the empire) *Nigel style (16th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 1 (17th leader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 2 (18th leader and lord of the empire) *Darthacai (19th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Benson (20th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Skips (21st leader and lord of the empire) *Sharkbutt (22nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Farts-a-Lot (23rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Boo (24th leader and lord of the empire) *Victor (25th leader and lord of the empire) *Moritz (26th leader and lord of the empire) *Sledge (27th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Fredric (28th leader anf lord of the empire) *Lady Pterazon (29th leader and lord of the empire) *Geo Stuts (30th leader and lord of the empire) *Chaos Skylanders (31st leader and lord of the empire) *Cortex (32nd eader and lord of the empire) *General Barranco Clone 4 (33rd leader and lord of the empire) *Thanos (34th leader and lord of the empire) *Goomboss (35th leader and lord of the empire) *Wolf O'Donnell (36th leader and lord of the empire) *Leon Powalski (37th leader and lord of the empire) *Panther Caroso (38th leader and lord of the empire) *Andrew Oikonny (39th leader and lord of the empire) *Pigma Dengar (40th oeader and lord of the empire) *Man-Ray (41st leader and lord of the empire) *Dirty Bubble (42nd leader and lord of the empire) *Plankton (43rd leader and lord of the empire) *Clam (44th leader and lord of the empire) *Ernie (45th leader and lord of the empire) *Sizz-Lorr (46th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Blowhole (47th leader and lord of the empire) *King Rat (48th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Bob (49th leader and lord of the empire) *Mr. Burns (50th leader and lord of the empire) *Master Xandred (51st leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Stewie (52nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Brian (53rd leader and lord of the empire) *Katz (54th leader and lord of the empire) *Le Quack (55th leader and lord of the empire) *Shredder (56th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Summoner (57th leader and lord of the Empire) *Uka Uka (58th leader and lord of the empire) *N. Grin (59th leader and lord of the empire) *Tiny Tiger (60th leader and lord of the empire) *Ripto (61st leader and lord of the empire) *Baby Bowser (62nd leader and lord of the empire) *Beyonder (63rd leader and lord of the empire) *Bernie Tanaka (64th leader and lord of the empire) *Starscream (65th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron TFA (66th leader and lord of the empire) *Eggman Nega (67th leader and lord of the empire) *King K Rool (68th leader and lord of the empire) *Andre (69th leader and lord of the empire) *Black Doom (70th leader and lord of the empire) *Razor Beard (71st leader and lord of the empire) *Mr. Dark (72nd leader and lord of the empire) *Von Kripplespac (73rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Magikoopa (74th leader and lord of the empire) *King Lakitu (75th leader and lord of the empire) *Marvin the Martian (76th leader and lord of the empire) *Dak Qasuran (77th leader and lord of the empire) *Scales Fox(78th leader and lord of the empire) *Samukai (79th leader and lord of the empire) *Price Hog(80th leader and lord of the emlire) *Megatron jr (81st leader and lord of the empire) *King Galoomba (82nd leader and lord of the empire) *Overlord (83rd leader and lord of the empire) *Kozu (84th leader and lord of the empire) *Samukai Jr (85th leader and lord of the empire) *King Cheep Cheep (86th leader and lord of the empire) *King Wiggler (87th leader and lord of the empire) *Wizardheimer (88th leader and lord of the empire) *Petey (89th leader and lord of the empire) *Paper King Koopa (90th leader and lord of the empire) *Principal Cinch (91st leader amd lord of the empire) *Kamek (92nd leader and lord of the empire) *Kamek Jr (93rd leader and lord of the empire) *Pythor (94th leader and lord of the empire) *Pythor Jr (95th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Qwerak brother (96th leader and lord of the empire) *King Hammerbro (97th leader and lord of the empire) *King Dry Bones (98th leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Scarface 2nd brother (99th leader and lord of the empire) *Qerk brother (100th leader and lord of the empire) *Wedro Son (101st leader and lord of the empire) *Wadsep 2nd son (102nd leader and lord of the empire) *Sathona 2nd brother (103rd leader and lord of the empire) *Xevo (Barranco's Uncle) (104th leader and lord of the empire) *Dewokay worst enemy (105th leader and lord of the empire) *Fry Guy (106th leader and lord of the empire) *Clawgrip (107th leader and lord of the empire) *Tryclyde (108th leader and lord of the empire) *King Shy Guy (109th leader and lord of the empire) *King Ninji (110th leader and lord of the empore) *King Bob-Omb (111th leader and lord of the empire) *King Hammerbro (112th leader and lord of the empire) *King Firebro (113th leader and lord of the empire) *King Snowballbro (114th leader and lord of the empire) *King Boomerangbro (115th leader and lord of the empire) *King Big Hammerbro (116th leader and lord of the empire) *Wedilo cousin (117th leader and lord of the empire) *Barranco Clone 5 (118th leader and lord of the empire) *Barranco Clone 6 (119th leader and lord of the empire) *King Pirrahna Plant (120th leader and lord of the empire) *King Monty Mole (121th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Lossy Gonn A Lots 1st brother (122nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Stinky lords 2nd brother (123rd leader and lord of the empire) *Xecop 2nd uncle (124th leader and lord of the empire) *General Grevious (125th leader and lord of the empire) *Count Dooku (126th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Maul (127th leader and lord of the empire) *Big Mich (128th leader and lord of the empire) *Mojo Dojo (129th leader and lord of the empire) *Bluefur Rabbid (130th leader and lord of the empire) *King Koopa Troopa (131st leader and lord of the empire) *Prince Hog (132nd keader and lord of the empire) *Fearless leader and Bullwinkle (133rd leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig Jr. (134th leader and lord of the empire) *Asylus (135th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Peter (136th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Chris (137th leader and lord of the empire) *Evol Cleveland (138th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Quagmire (139th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Joe (140th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Homer (141st leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Bart (142nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Lenny (143rd leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Mordecai 2nd evil clone (144th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Quera brother (145th leader and lord of the empire) *Bubble Bass (146th leader and lord of the empire) *Flats (147th leader and lord of the empire) *Kevin Spongebob (148th leader and lord of the empire) *Ludwig von Koopa (149th leader and lord of the empire) *Lemmy Koopa (150th leader and lord of the empire) *Roy Koopa (151st leader and lord of the empire) *Iggy Koopa (152nd leader and lord of the empire) *Morton Koopa, Jr. (153rd leader and lord of the empire) *Larry Koopa (154th leader and lord of the empire) *King Simon (155th leader and lord of the empire) *King Whisk Rat's brother (156th leader and lord of the empire) *Bertrum (157th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow John (158th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Steve (159th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Jack (160th leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Justin (161st leader and lord of the empire) *Sideshow Tom (162nd leader and lord of the empire) *Zurg (163rd leader and lord of the empire) *Agent Z (164th leader and lord of the empire) *Komplex (165th leader and lord of the empire) *Air Marshal Rippit (166th leader and lord of the empire) *Toadborg (167th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Andro Summoner's brother (168th leader and lord of the empire) *Croco (169th leader and lord of the empire) *Boshi (170th leader and lord of the empire) *Barner the giant chicken (171st leader and lord of the empire) *Kevin the giant chicken (172nd leader and lord of the empire) *William the giant chicken (173rd leader and lord of the empire) *Charlie the giant chicken (174th leader and lord of the empire) *Magician 3 style (175th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Rayman (176th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Globox (177th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Spongebob (178th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Patrick (179th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Squidward (180th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Murfy (181st leader and lord of the empire) *Darthensmirtz (182nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Eugene (183rd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Larry the Lobster (184th leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Darkness new leader of Ings (185th leader lord of the empire) *Boss Senderer (Lord Summoner's father) (186th leader and lord of the empire) *Squiliam (187th leader and lord of the empire) *King Spawnerner (LordmSummoner's uncle) (187th leader and lord of the empire) *Wasdo Kolliop rabbid (188th leadr and lord of the empire)) *Gek Kolliop Rabbid and Wasdo's brother (189th leader and lord of the empire) *General Woundwort (190th leader and lord of the empire) *Marioc male cousin (191th leader and lord of the empire) *Cariloicio the giant chicken (192nd leader and lord of the empire) *Kaj Dferwa brother in law (193rd leader and lord of the empire) *Sak Threr Pirate with gold space pirate armory (194th leader and lord of the empire) *Kaider rabbid with a few big gray rabbid hair (195th leader and lord of the empire) *Wepie Feghoji koopa troopa like dry bones troopa with a very chinned beared (196th leader and lord of the empire) *Janitor Poopatine (197th leader and lord of the empire) *Henyer 2ndnbrotjer in law (197th leader and lord of the empire) *Werk Decepticon (198th leader and lord of the empire) *Sdewas drone that is a empire anti crawler (199th leader and lord of the empire) *Fast who was a Camung transformer (199th leader and lord of the empire) *Mecha Cleveland (200th leader and lord of the empire) *Mecha Quagmire (201st leader and lord of the empire) *Mecha Joe (202nd leader and lord of the empire) *Professor Chaos (203rd leader and lord of the empire) *Trariod Wedgha space pirate as a blue colored designed space pirate commander) (204th leader and lord of the empire) *Clank Mcfurhga (technology armored high ranking rabbid with black eye) (205th leader and lord of the empire) *Dwer Qwedsadink (Piggie that is red colored with a french mustache) (206th leader and lord of the empire) *Jul Mdama (207th leader and lord of the empire) *Miles Dredd (208th leader and lord of the empire) *The Grand Inquisitor (209th leader and lord of the empire) *Kung Nar (Lard Nar's father) (210th leader and lord of the empire) *Foe Wedge (211th leader and lord of the empire) *Bad Duke (212th leader and lord of the empire) *Deception Zeke (213th leader and lord of the empire) *Orbus Of Confusion (214th leader and lord of the empire) *Dirt Bag (215th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Vader(216th leader and lord of the empire) *Kong Hong King (217th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Kamikazi (218th leader and lord of the empire) *The Huntsman (219th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Great and Powerful/Kamen Rider Powerful (220th leader and lord of the empire) *Verg Mol (221st leader and lord of the empire) *Hector Con Carne (222nd leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Sidious (223rd leader and lord of the empire) *Father (224th leader and lord of the empire) *Victor Veloci (225th leader and lord of the empire) *Morg Vol (226th leader and lord of the Empire) *Prophet of Tour (227th leader and lodd of the Empire) *Galvatron (G1) (228th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (TFP) (229th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (Beast Wars) (230th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Willy (231st leader and lord of the Empire) *Pung Vol (232nd leader and lord of the Empire) *Thoarl Mdama (233rd leader and lord of the empire) *Tartarus (234th leader and lord of the empire) *Lockdown (G1) (235th leader and lord of the Empire) *Lockdown (236th leader and lord of the Empire) *Lockdown (TFP) (237th leader and lofd of the Empire) *Lockdown (Beast Wars) (238th leader and lord of the Empire) *Lockdown (Cybertron) (239th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (Cybertron) (240th leader and lord of the empire) *King Pig [Bluejay5678 (241st leader and lord of the empire) *The Spoiler (242nd leader and lord of the empire) * Zig Zag Zoe (243rd leader and lord of the empire) * Zip Zap Zon (244th leader and lord of the empire) * Nitro Jap (245th leader and lord of the empire) * Tri-Mute (246th leader and lord the empire) * Chop Mop (247th leader and lord of the empire) * Lazy Crazy Peter (248th leader and lord of the empire) * Saturn James Destruct (249th leader and lord of the empire) * Iron Hunter (250th leader and lord of the empire) * Greg The Flying Tiger (251st leader and lord of the empire) * Jay The Hipster (252nd leader and lord of the empire) *Baron von Cavitus (253rd leader and lord of the empire) *Cobra Commander (254th leader and lord of the empire) *Master Chen (255th leader and lord of the empire) *Toffee (256th leader, lord of the empire and survivor) *Bad Po (257th leader and lord of the empire) *NOS-4-A2 (258th leader and lord of the empire) *Mojo Jojo (259th leader and lord of the empire) *Dai Shi (260th leader and lord of the empire) *Brother Blood (261th leader and lord of the empire) *Queen Vexus (262nd leader and lord of the empire) *White Diamond (263rd leader and lord of the empire) *Jafar (264th leader and lord of the empire) *Overload (Masterforce) (264th leader and lord of the empire) *Victor Krane (265th leader and lord of the empire) *Megatronous (266th leader and lord of the empire) *The Master (Doctor Who) (267th leader and lord the empire) *Ultimate Ultron (268th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (TFE) (269th leader and lord of the empire) *Davros (270th leader and lord of the empire) *Zane Willis (271st leader and lord of the empire) *Regina Honey (272nd leader and lord of the empire) *Klorgbane the Destroyer (273rd leader and lord of the empire) *Kraang Prime (274th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Minyak (275th leader and lord of the empire) *Warden Eternal (276th leader and lord of the empire) *Sledge (PRDC) (277th leader and lord of the empire) *Snide (278th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Julius No (279th leader and lord of the empire) *Hades (280th leader and lord of the empire) *Ursula (281st leader and lord of the empire) *Paper Bowser (282nd leader and lord of the empire) *Dry Bowser (283rd leader and lord of the empire) *Clockwerk (284th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvatron (Armada) (285th leader and lord of the empire) *Shan Yu (286th leader and lord of the empire) *King Koopa (287th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Pit (288th leader and lord of the empire) *Ganadorf (289th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Dregg (290th leader and lord of the empire) *Zanmoran the Triceraton (291st leader and lord of the empire) *Bill Cipher (292nd leader, lord of the empire and survivor) *Kylo Ren (293rd leader and lord of the empire) *Barry Dylan (294th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Bane (295th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Revan (296th leader and lord of the empire) *Mary (297th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel (298th leader and lord of the empire) *Janet Smythe (299th leader and lord of the empire) *Yzma (300th leader and lord of the empire) *Richard Martin (301st leader and lord of the empire) *H.I.V.E. Headmistress (302nd leader and lord of the empire) *Grover (jsullvian1998 303rd leader and lord of the empire) *Annihilator (304th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Colosso (305th leader and lord of the empire) *Dark Samus (306th leader and lord of the empire) *Master XOX (307th leader and lord of the empire) *Professor Pamplemoose (308th leader and lord of the empire) *Baron Zemo (309th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Arcanon (310th leader and lord of the empire) *Hans (311th leader and lord of the empire) *Rob/Dr. Wrecker (312th leader, lord of the empire and survivor) *Bellwether (313th leader and lord of the empire) *Jimmy Pesto (314th leader and lord of the empire) *Gene (Regular Show) (315th leader and lord of the empire) *Wizeman the Wicked (316th leader and lord of the empire) *Death (317th leader and lord of the empire) *Graballa the Hutt (318h leader and lord of the empire) *Great Leader Snoke (319th leader and lord of the empire) *GLaDOS (320th leader and lord of the empire) *Vicky (321st leader and lord of the empire) *Didact (322nd leader and lord of the empire) *Dusk Death (323rd leader and lord of the empire) *Fisher Biskit (324th leader and lord of the empire) *Black Hole Man (325th leader and lord of the empire) *Captain Bloater (326th leader and lord of the empire) *Mother Gothel (327th leader and lord of the empire) *Lady Tremaine (328th leader and lord of the empire) *King Shark (329th leader and lord of the empire) *Ra's al Ghul (330th leader and lord of the empire) *Hunter Soloman/Zoom (331st leader and lord of the empire) *Papa Midnite (332nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lex Luthor (333rd leader and lord of the empire) *Vandal Savage (334th leader and lord of the empire) *Grodd (335th leader and lord of the empire) *Alchemy (336th leader and lord of the empire) *Duo-Franchise Pink Diamond (337th leader, lord of the empire and survivor) *Anti-Pops (338th leader and lord of the empire) *Damien Darhk (339th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord French (340th leader and lord of the empire) *Scar (341st leader and lord of the empire) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Arrow) (342nd leader and lord of the empire) *Amanda Waller (343rd leader and lord of the empire) *Mephiles the Dark (344th leader and lord of the empire) *Edward Clariss/The Rival (345th leader and lord of the empire) *Queen Chrysalis (346th leader and lord of the empire) *Zadar (347th leader and lord of the empire) *Tirek (348th leader and lord of the empire) *Nergal (Constantine) (349th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Felonious evil clone (350th leader and lord of the empire) *Adrian Justice/Promethus (351st leader of the empire) *Count Dooku (Lego) (352nd leader and lord of the empire) *General Grevious (Lego) (353rd leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Maul (Lego) (354th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Sidious (Lego) (355th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Vader (Lego) (356th leader and lord of the empire) *Sebastion Blood (357th leader and lord of the empire) *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator (358th leader and lord of the empire) *Hakim (359th leader and lord of the empire) *Nightmare Moon Luna's evil clone (360th leader and lord of the empire) *Nightmare Trix evil clone (361st leader and lord of the empire) *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood (Arrow) (362nd leader and lord of the empire) *King Shark (The Flash) (363rd leader and lord of the empire) *Maxus (364th leader and lord of the empire) *Sargeant Savage (365th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Megadon (366th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Malgus (367th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Maul (Star Wars Rebels) (368th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Twilight Sparkle (369th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Applejack (370th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Rainbow Dash (371st leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Fluttershy (372nd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Rarity (373rd leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Pinkie Pie (374th leader and lord of the empire) *Atriox (375th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Vhago (376th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Anakin (377th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Ahsoka (378th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Ezra (379th leader and lord of the empire) *Apocalypse (380th leader and lord of the empire) *Kammy Koopa (381st leader and lord of the empire) *Tatanga (382nd leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Gruumm (383rd leader and lord of the empire) *Xitalu (384th leader and lord of the empire) *Master Org (385th leader and lord of the empire) *Berseker Lord (386th leader and lord of the empire) *Vexor (387th leader and lord of the empire) *Nukus (388th leader and lord of the empire) *Mandark (389th leader and lord of the empire) *Aku (390th leader and lord of the empire) *Scorpius (391st leader and lord of the empire) *Captain Mutiny (392nd leader and lord of the empire) *Admiral Malkor (393rd leader and lord of the empire) *Warmaster Gorrath (394th leader and lord of the empire) *Principal Grey (395th leader and lord of the empire) *Hawk Moth (396th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Maul Bird (397th leader and lord of the empire) *Venjix (398th leader and lord of the empire) *Chairman Drek (399th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Flint Vorselon (400th leader and lord of the empire) *Octomus the Master (401st leader and lord of the empire) *Neo-Sledge (402nd leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Sidious (Star Wars Rebels) (403rd leader and lord of the empire) *Flying Dutchman (404th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Boxman (405th leader and lord of the empire) *Denzel Crocker (406th leader and lord of the empire) *Grogar (407th leader and lord of the empire) *Grogar (MLP: Friendship is Magic) (408th leader and lord of the empire) *Galvanax (409th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Sidious (Star Wars: Clone Wars) (410th leader and lord of the empire) *Count Dooku (Star Wars: Clone Wars) (411th leader and lord of the Empire) *General Grievous (Star Wars: Clone Wars) (412th leader and lord of the empire) *The Speaker (413th leader and lord of the empire) *Riq IV (414th leader and lord of the empire) *Rick Prime (415th leader and lord of the empire) *Quantum Rick (416th leader and lord of the empire) *Maximums Rickimus (417th leader and lord of the empire) *Zeta Alpha Rick (418th leader and lord of the empire) *Ricktiminus Sancheziminius (419th leader and lord of the empire) *Sigma (420th leader and lord of the empire) *Galactic Federation President (421st leader and lord of the empire) *King Pistashion (422nd leader and lord of the empire) *Gluto (423rd leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Zarkon (424th leader and lord of the empire) *Berserker Lord (425th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Rick (426th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Morty (427th leader and lord of the empire) *Orator of the Mantle (428th leader and lord of the empire) *Shredder (TMNT 1987) (429th leader and lord of the empire) *Rat King (TMNT 1987) (430th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Dregg (TMNT 1987) (431st leader and lord of the empire) *Judge Claude Frollo (432nd leader and lord of the empire) *Mesogog (433rd leader and lord of the empire) *Killface (434th leader and lord of the empire) *Mastermind Dark Rabbid (435th leader and lord of the empire) *Evil Bart (436th leader and lord of the empire) *Kang the Conquerer (437th leader and lord of the empire) *Clifford DeVoe/The Thinker (438th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Eggman (439th leader and lord of the empire) *Chadbot (440th leader and lord of the empire) *Master Frown (441st leader and lord of the empire) *Mayor Shelbourne (442nd leader and lord of the empire) *Syndrome (443rd leader and lord of the empire) *Tobias Whale (444th leader and lord of the empire) *Governor Ratcliffe (445th leader and lord of the empire) *Principal Samuel Madman (446th leader and lord of the empire) *Red Guy (447th leader and lord of the empire) *David Sanatos (448th leader and lord of the empire) *Imhotep (449th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Xibrix (550th leader and lord of the empire) *Obake (551st leader and lord of the empire) *Black Bowser (552nd leader and lord of the empire) *Queen Chrysalis (EG) (553rd leader and lord of the empire) *Gramorr (554th leader and lord of the empire) *Prince John (555th leader and lord of the empire) *Maldark (556th leader and lord of the empire) *Daybreaker (557th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Tyrik (558th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Venrex (559th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Viratus (560th leader and lord of the empire) *Queen Pig (561st leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Krakenskull (562nd leader and lord of the empire) *Marquis de Seaweed (563rd leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Vader Bird (564th leader and lord of the empire) *The Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy (565thleader and lord of the empire) *Mother Brain (Metroid) (566th leader and lord of the empire) *King Hippo (567th leader and lord of the empire) *Dragonlord (568th leader and lord of the empire) *Ganon (569th leader and lord of the empire) *Flurious (570th leader and lord of the empire) *Moltor (571st leader and lord of the empire) *Kamdor (572nd leader and lord of the empire) *Thrax (573rd leader and lord of the empire) *General Grevious Bird (574th leader and lord of the empire) *Darth Sidious Bird (575th leader and lord of the empire) *The Grand Inquisitor Bird (576th leader and lord of the empire) *Tirek (G1) (577th leader and lord of the empire) *Queen Bumble (578th leader and lord of the empire) *Crusader Lord Valdelmar (579th leader and lord of the empire) *Hex Lord Malacrass (580th leader and lord of the empire) *The Lich King (581st leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Jaraxxus (582nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Rhyolith (583rd leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Vincent Godfrey (584th leader and lord of the empire) *Overlord Drakuru (585th leader and lord of the empire) *Overlord Krom'gar (586th leader and lord of the empire) *Overlord Mor'ghor (587th leader and lord of the empire) *Overseer Theredis (588th leader and lord of the empire) *Queen Azshara (590th leader and lord of the empire) *Warlord Rok'nah (591st leader and lord of the empire) *Warlord Zon'ozz (592nd leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Draven (593rd leader and lord of the empire) *Glowface (594th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Darkar (595th leader and lord of the empire) *Queen Necrafa (596th leader and lord of the empire) *Black Hat (597th leader and lord of the empire) *Lothor (598th leader and lord of the empire) *Ryker (599th leader and lord of the empire) *Emperor Furface (600th leader and lord of the empire) *Voltar (601st leader and lord of the empire) *Bolkar (602nd leader and lord of the empire) *Skullossus (603rd leader and lord of the empire) *Prince Phobos (604th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Cedric (605th leader and lord of the empire) *Dr. Thaddeus Blakk (606th leader and lord of the empire) *The Choten (606th leader and lord of the empire) *Mother Brain (607th leader and lord of the empire) *Andross (608th leader and lord of the empire) *Arkeyan King (609th leader and lord of the empire) *Golden Queen (610th leader and lord of the empire) *Kaossandra (611th leader and lord of the empire) *Lord Stratosfear (612th leader and lord of the empire) *Malefor (613th leader and lord of the empire) *Strykore (614th leader and lord of the empire) *Fawful (615th leader and lord of the empire) *Fisher Biskit (616th leader and lord of the empier) *Master Kaag (617th leader and lord of the empire) *Flash-Eye (618th leader and lord of the empire) *Enchantra (619th leader and lord of the empire) *Spella (620th leader and lord of the empire) *Count Dregon (General) *General Skarr *Dark Bun named Grimlord (High ranking General) *Qedra (Dark Bun's wife) *Hildy Gloom (Commander of the empire) *King Klerg (High ranking officer of the empire) *Magneto (Current officer of the empire) *Dr. Doom (current captain of the empire) *Kamek (Commander of the Empire) *Paper Kamek (Commander of the Empire) *Commander Broccoli Overlord (commander of the empire) *Pink (rabbid and commander of the empire) *Barranco Jr.( commander of the empire) *Bowser Jr.( commander of the empire) *Paper Bowser Jr. (commander of the empire) *Mozar the Triceraton (commander of the empire) *Zulaka (Commander of the Empire) *Dark Oak (Top current General of the Empire) *Chef Cochon (the cook of the empire) *Skurvey (captain of the empire) *Krusha (the strongest henchman of the empire) *Klump (3rd general of the empire) *Skynet (the computer of the empire) *Mumm-Ra (half rank commander of the empire) *Lord Hater (other general of the empire) *Decimus (General of the Empire) *Peepers (other commander of the empire) *Betrayus ( barranco's best ghost henchman of the empire) *Butler ( the male ghost housekeeper of the empire) *Face (the mad genius ghost of the empire) *Icy (leader of the trix and current general of the empire) *Darcy (current general of the empire) *Stormy (current general of the empire) *Selina (sidekick of the trix and sorceress of the empire) *Gumball Watterson(Commander of the Empire in Where are you? 1, 2, and 3 until Nicole time travels) *Zelok (Supreme captain of the empire) *Tak (Current Captain) *Lard Nar(Most high ranking captain of the Empire) *Irving Slimovitz (hero exterminator for villains in Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja) *Venom ( commander of the empire) *Carnage ( commander of the empire) *Sorcerer (commander of the empire) *Willem Viceroy III (mad scientist of the empire) *Calimary (sidekick of Corvis Copernicus/Leepthor and member of the empire) *Kent B. Trusted (double agent of the empire) *Super Megaforce Killer (Evil Robotic Ranger Assistant of Barranco) *Waddle Doo (1st Top current commander of the Empire) *Escargoon (2nd Top current commander of the Empire) *Thaddeus Morocco (3rd Top current commander of the Empire) *Sentinel Prime (4th Top current commander of the Empire) *Don Horror (5th Top current commander of the Empire) *Akudos Hill (6th Top current commander of the Empire) *Demon King Psycho (7th Top current commander of the Empire) *Great Emperor Kubilai (8th Top current commander of the Empire) *Enchantra (9th Top current commander of the Empire) *Hilda Krinkle (10th Top current commander of the Empire) *Don Karnage (11th Top current commander of the Empire) *Madame X (12th Top current commander of the Empire) *Rippen(13th top current commander of the Empire) *Commander Smytus (14th top current commander of the Empire) *Oonski the Great (15th top current commander of the Empire) *Raka Deferso (16th top current commander of the Empire) *Fet Delanak (17th top current commander of the Empire) *Salo Yuka (18th top current commander of the Empire) *Runku Deranko (19th top current commander of the Empire) *Aku Weklon (20th top current commander of the Empire) *Gribjo Ralak (21st top current commander of the Empire) *Zorin the Triceraton (22nd top current commander of the Empire) *Tiger Claw (23rd top current commander of the Empire) *Conway Stern (24th top current commander of the Empire) *Leroy (25th top current commander of the Empire) *Saptaku Selako (26th top current commander of the Empire) *Gabjiko Jogholia (27th top current commander of the Empire) *Hugo Habercore (28th top current commander of the empire) *Metal Sonic (29th top current commander of the Empire) *Robo Sonic (30th top current commander of the Empire) *Mecha Sonic (31st top current commander of the Empire) *Dark Sonic (32nd top current commander of the Empire) *Squalien General (33rd top current commander of the Empire) *Madame Pom (34th top current commander of the Empire) *Whitney Biskit (35th top current commander of the Empire) *Cashmere (36th top current commander of the Empire) *Velvet (37th top current commander of the Empire) *Mr. Cuddles (38th top current commander of the Empire) *Koopa Kid (39th top current commander of the Empire) *Dark Magikoopa (40th top current commander of the Empire) *Kamella (41st top current commander of the Empire) *Psycho Kamek (42nd top current commander of the Empire) *Purple Magikoopa (43rd top current commander of the Empire) *Renzor (44th top current commander of the Empire) *Destructo (45th top current command of the Empire) *Cosmic Royale (46th top current commander of of the Empire) *Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: Clone Wars) (47th top current commander of the Empire) *Ripnik (48th top current commander of the Empire) *Vrak (49th top current commander of the Empire) *Prince Vrekar (50th top current commander of the Empire) *Kamen Rider Dark Zombie (51st top current commander of the Empire) *Mr. Day Owl (52nd top current commander of the Empire) *Shinji (53rd top current commander of the Empire) *Yahki (Rabbid Shipmaster) *Admiral Screed (Admiral of the Empire) *Prince Vekar (Colonel of the Empire) *Galen Marek/Starkiller (Apprentice of Darth Vader) *General Veers (4th top general of the Empire) *General Modula (5th top general of the Empire) *General Specific (6th top general of the Empire) *General Lee Outrageous (7th top general of the Empire) *General Public (8th top general of the Empire) *Captain Tim (Captain of the Empire) *Dr. A.H. Buttocks (Scientist of the Empire) *Commander Broccoli (Commander of the Rabbid Empire) *Deximax Welden (Supervisor of the Rabbid Empire) *Suzuie Yunazaki (Advisor of the Rabbid Empire) *Rabbinator *Admiral Razorbeard *Teensie Magician *Dr. Whipple *Spyglass Pirate *Ninjaws *Boss Biditank *Robot Dinosaur *Grolgoth *Razorwife *Henchman 1000 *Mr. Allwork *Varicella *Glooky *Specter *Master Goo *Captain Banshee *Ogle *Apex *Professor Pointybrains *Tip *Grinder-Tron *Fuzbitz *Tritannus *Adult Moskito *Al Infermo *Axel (Rayman) *Bad-Note *Begoniax *Biditank *Big Fish *Celoche *Chenille *Queen of the Shadow Creatures *Clark (Rayman) *Daisy (Rayman) *Fire Monster *Foutch *Giant Golem *Grolem 13 *Hoodstomper *Jano *Luchador *Mocking Bird *Moskito *Mr. Clay *Mr. Sax *Mr. Stone *Ninjaws *Razoff *Rocky (Rayman) *Scaleman *Shoe *Space Mama *The Horrible Machine *Umber *The Dark Fairies *Valtor *Wizards Of The Black Circle *Ancestral Witches *Leno *Eddie *Marco *Vance *George *Waltz *Jeffrey *Marshall *Donnie *Luigohn *Murray *Bigby *Clint *Ross *Laxus *Argus *Bob the Fingerprint *Juno Eclipse *Grim Gloom *Wendy O. Koopa *Boskov *Stomach *Estroy *Destructicus Con Carne *Enrique Jr. *Professor Death Ray Eyes *Alice (My Littlest Pet Shop) *Dolores (My Littlest Pet Shop) *Backus *Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Christopher Lyedecker *Cindeanna Mellon *Dick Von Pat *Finola Frum *Fluffy Lightning *Frog Flunky *Hawk (Littlest Pet Shop) *Judi Jo Jameson *Leonardo Pardo *Lord Twigg *McKenna Nicole *Monban *Mr. Dale *Mr. Sawdust *Ramon (Littlest Pet Shop) *Ramona (Littlest Pet Shop) *Steve (Littlest Pet Shop) *Tangier *Tanya Twitchel *Vi Tannabruzzo *Vlad *Whiskers and Sideburns *Wiggles McSunbask *Strimwak *Wasel *Qesdero *Furious *Lasak *Teyod *Slipstream *Thundercracker *Ramjet *Sunstorm *Skywarp *Cylonus *Swindle *Oil Slick *Master Disaster *Headmaster *Colosus Rhodes *Angry Archer *Professor Princess *Nanosec *Slo-Mo *Doctor Octopus (evil scientist of the empire) *Customer Service (The amount service of the Empire) *NightmareK.R.B.A.Y (The loyatly assistant of Barranco) *Professor Bunnie (Top 2nd high rank scientist of the Empire) *Yak Malimp (Assisant of Kalak) *Dark Avengers *Doom Eye *Chef Croisant *Spot (Leader of the Space Rabbids and high-ranking king commander of the Empire) *Benson (Top general of the Empire in Benson Kills Homer 1 and 2, later rejoined the heroes by retiring) *Sergiuel *General Cryptor *Dragler *Killer Robot *Goldex *Shadowborg *Wingar *Spider-Carnage *She-Venom *Scream *Toxin *Anti-Venom *Hybrid *Scorn *Aristotle Eptihew III *Baby Scarington *Big Chow Slim *Brouhaha *Candy Rapper *Cold Finger *Count Pussenbite *Dr. Frankenweather *Evil Park Ranger *Fibberachee *Grilla *Le Pigeon *Little Moochers *Madame Curiador *Major Attitude *Manny Ken *Mega Monkey *Mister Cylinder *Mocktopus *Null & Void *Periwinkle *Pushy Pirate Posse *Señor Yo-Yo *SheZap *Spit Bubble *Tara *Tattoozala *M-OC *Kent C. Koopa *Flipside *Spidercide *Web-Man *Spider-Queen *The Spider *Man-Spider *Dark Spider-Man *Devil-Spider *Blood Spider *Joseph Wade/Scarlet Spider *Hydra Spider-Man *Spider-Venom *Nefaria *Cyclopter *Doubleface *Gork *Fact *Plague Sentry *Diskey *Jason Naught *Axel *Makino *Mega Elementor *Dr. Tytus Octavius Xander/Toxzon *Fishy *Troy Winter/Extroyer *Dwayne *Vin *Murukami *Colonel Jasper F. Castle *Coach Green (Hero Bounty Hunter) *Ferak *Spella *Cumberlayne Aresko *Vidian *Myles Grint *Lyste *Mechanic Pig (ABCA style by JSullvian98) *Fran Vartan (Cafeteria Lady of the Empire) *Feeny Vartan (Cafeteria Man of the Empire) *Cad Bane *Shahan Alama *Jango Fett *Asajj Ventress *Turk Falso *Hondo Ohnaka *Nute Gunray *Embo *R3-R6 *Robonino *Lep Servant Droid *TX-20 *Salvin *Valen Rudor *Goran *Brom Titus *Brunson *Whorm Loathsom *Poggle the Lesser *Lok Durd *Wat Tambor *Dr. Nuvo Vindi *Savage Opress *Son (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Richie Preston/Kamen Rider Incisor *Drew Lansing/Kamen Rider Torque *James Trademore/Kamen Rider Strike *Danny Cho/Kamen Rider Axe *Albert Cho/Kamen Rider Spear *Vic Frasier/Kamen Rider Wrath *David Stuart/Kamen Rider Onyx *Tyrol *Gothun *Ned Krinkle *Barry Plotter *Yoshini *Mr. Wiggsley *Trader Moe *Professor Norton Nimnul *Fat Cat *Wart *Meps *Mole *Snout *Dark Spyro *Boba Fett *Reinhardt *Toadhog *Junkrat *Symmetra *Moira (Overwatch) *Constantine *Donnie Turnbull *Kurt *Mookie *Stu *Protoboy *Kurt's father *Bjorn Bjornson *Bjornbot *Klaus Von Afonzügel *Ludwing *Felonious Hexx *Brainy-Yak *General Yakitori *Vance Cosgrove *Principal Dr. Friedman-Culpepper *Dog-Ra *Evil 17 *Robotman *Agent Kalaschnikov *Mona Lethal *Wandel Shicel *Orphan Bullies *Waitress Lady *Grumbles Grizzly *Kleet Kleenerson *Sam Hoover *Principal Ponzi *Councilor Chang *Shego *Octoroo *Major Dr. Ghastly *Nergal *Nergal Jr. *Boogey Man *Eris *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Mr. Boss *Toilenator *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Knightbrace *Chester *Elite & Lesser Ice Cream Men *Gramma Stuffum *Stickybeard and the Candy Pirates *Count Spankulot *Mr. Fizz *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *The Great Puttinski *Cree Lincoln *Common Cold *Dodgeball Wizard *Larry *Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen *Igor Smith *Zoltan *Tomacho *Beefsteak *Fang *Ketchuck *Mummato *Phantomato *The Ultimato *Link (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Johnny Tomato *Skor *Skrap *Trakol *Wilhuff Tarkin *Slick *EV-A4-D *The Misfits *The Stingers *Eric Raymond *Techrat *Zipper *Vox *Mya de Zya *Satch *Mantyz *Professor Pig *Ultron *Ultron Prime *Bronconius *Bryce (Bob's Burgers) *Calvin Fischoeder *Captain Flarty *Choo-Choo *Chuck Charles *Curt *Cynthia Bush *Dahlia *Deirdre *Dr. Yap *Edith Cranwinkle *Fanny *Felix Fischoeder *Gary (Bob's Burgers) *Harold Cranwinkle *Harry *Helen *Hildy *Hugo Habercore *Jairo *Liz (Bob's Burgers) *Logan Bush *Millie Frock *Mr. Dinkler *Mr. Platt *Nancy *Phillip Frond *Randy Watkins *Rena *Sheldon Felds *Tammy Larsen *Tim Jones *Tommy Jaronda *Trev *Tyler (Bob's Burgers) *Destro *Baroness *Storm Shadow *Clouse *Wullf Yularen *Feroskiu *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *Princess Morbucks *The Ganggreen Gang *The Amoeba Boys *Sedusa *The Rowdyruff Boys *Packrat *Allegro *Manboy *The Fashionistas (Bianca and Barbarus Bikini) *Jemmica/Jemoire *Silico *Janitaur *Gnat *Largo *DupliKate *Sporde *Lester Van Luster *Octoroo *Serrator *Dayu *Deker *The Space Bikers *Morgana *Broodwing *General Benaag *Mirloc *Pressor Mooney *Icthior *A-Squad Rangers (Charlie/A-Squad Red Ranger, A-Squad Blue Ranger, A-Squad Green Ranger, A-Squad Pink Ranger) *Camille *Naja *Stingerella *Toady *Rantipede *Gakko *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *Scorch *Snapper *Whiger *Horribelle *Vilor *Lester "Les" Fortunes *Billy Numerous *Mammoth *Gizmo *Psimon *Cinderblock *Red X *Adonis *Trident *Puppet King *Johnny Rancid *Mumbo *Professor Chang *Plasmus *Kyd Wykkyd *Angel *Warp *Phobia *Punk Rocket *Killer Moth *Kardiak *XL Terrestrial *Katarou *Atlas *André LeBlanc *Control Freak *Wintergreen *I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. *Wrestling Star *Kitten *Fang *Mad Mod *Witch *Steamroller *Malchior *Master of Games *Mother Mae-Eye *Ding Dong Daddy *The Source *Bob *Overload *See-More *Private H.I.V.E. *The Creature from Jones Lake *Seven-Gorn-Seven *Off-World Outlaw *Cheshire *Slade *Trigon *Krall *Soto, the White Monster *Shrieker *Blackfire *Wintergreen *Saico-Tek *The Space Bikers *Abis Mal *Mozenrath *Abominus *Menasor *Violen Jiger *Devastator *Trypticon *Predaking *King Poseidon *Bruticus *BlackZarak *Sebastion *Tank *Lexi *Karen Plankton *Rani *Lincoln Tredwell *Jolie *Scientist Dalek *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *Señor Senior, Sr. *Señor Senior, Jr. *Professor Dementor *DNAmy *Gill (Kim Possible) *Motor Ed *Camille Léon *Adrena Lynn *Aviarius *Bates *"Big Daddy" Brotherson *Chester Yapsby *Dr. Fen *Electronique *Embarrassment Ninjas *Eric the Synthodrone *Evil Eye Trio *Falsetto Jones *Frugal Lucre *Fukushima *Gorilla Fist *Hank Perkins *Jack Hench *Jackie Oakes (a.k.a. Jackie the Jackal) *Malcolm Needious *Nanny Maim *Sheldon Director (a.k.a.: Gemini) *Snowy *Summer Gale *Sumo Ninja *The Fashionistas *The Knights of Rodeghan *The Mathter *Vinnie Wheeler *Warhok *Warmonga *White Stripe *Yono the Destroyer *Zorpox The Conqueror *Little Jimmy *Shockeye of the Quawncing Grig (Cook of the empire) *Rok *Kraang Subprime *Spider Bytes *Newtralizer *Eggplant Wizard *Dr. Wily *The Count *Alucard *Rebonack *Malkil *Medusa (Kid Icarus) *Linda Dale *Poisandra *Fury (PRDC) *Wrench *Curio *Singe *Doomwing *Conductro *Kraid *Phantoon *Draygon *Queen Metroid *SA-X *Metroid Prime *Sylux *Noxus *Spire *Kanden *Trace *Weavel *Zant *Dark Link *Agahnim *Majora/Skull Kid *Veran *Onox *Vaati *Bellum *Ghirahim *Demise *Yuga *Cia *Volga *General Scales *Aparoid Queen *Anglar Emperor *Screech *Fert *Colonel Rosa Klebb *Morzenzy *Kronsteen *Ernst Stavro Blofeld *Donald Red Grant *Auric Goldfinger *Oddjob *Emilio Largo *Fiona Volpe *Irma Bunt *Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd *Dr. Kananga/Mr. Big *Tee Hee *Baron Samedi *Francisco Scaramanga *Nick Nack *Hai Fat *Karl Stromberg *Jaws *Hugo Drax *Aristotle Kristatos *General Gogol *Erich Kriegler *General Orlov *Kamal Khan *Gobinda *Max Zorin *May Day *Dr. Carl Mortner *General Georgi Koskov *Brad Whitaker *Franz Sanchez *Alec Trevelyan *Xenia Onatopp *Boris Grishenko *General Ourumov *Elliot Carver *Mr. Stamper *General Chang *Elektra King *Renard *Gustov Graves/Colonel Moon Miranda Frost *Zao *Le Chiffre *Mr. White *Steven Obanno *Dominic Greene *General Medrano *Gregory Beam *Raoul Silva *Max Denbigh *Pain & Panic *The Fates *Evil Manta *Flotsam & Jetsam *Hayabusa The Falcon *The Huns *Wendy O. Koopa *Demongo *Scaramouch *Mad Jack *Bebop *Rocksteady *Fishface *Rahzar *Hun *Fong *Sid *Tsoi *Don Vizioso *Zovox the Triceraton *Zaurus the Triceraton *Zera the Triceraton *Zark the Triceraton *Kavaxas *Shadow Rangers (Lion Shadow Ranger, Eagle Shadow Ranger, Shark Shadow Ranger, Bison Shadow Ranger, Tiger Shadow Ranger and Wolf Shadow Ranger) *Nerissa *Raythor *Crimson *Miranda *Gargoyle *Tracker *Sniffer *Khor *Tridart *Ember *Fifth Brother *Seventh Sister *Torfuri *Eighth Brother *Pre Vizsla *Candace Adams *Erica King *Abby Martin *Baxter Stockman *The Other Side *Alexander Garrett *Ambassador Rollin *Andrew Krivsky *Bernice (KC Undercover) *Christos Markos *Damon *Darci *Gabriel Andrews *Greta Norwood *Jane Keller *Laszlo *Mikal *Noah Stone *Olu *Penelope Brustrom *Sarah Andrews *Scar *Spencer *The Jackal *Tony Tolentino Jr. *Trudy *Ursula Timmcoy *Victor (KC Undercover) *Devota Conturkai (Shipmaster of the Rabbid Empire) *Sheena *Citadel of Villains *Big Ange *Boss (KC Undercover) *Collin Cleveland *Diane (KC Undercover) *Juli *The Volunteens *Madame Broode and Chain Chompikins *Captain Phasma *General Hux *Magnanimous *Typhus *Noxic *Jara *Shadowborg *Axel & Rod Skidmark *Burlap Boys *Talent Suckers *Crazy Styxx *Eldwin Blair *Evil Puffy AmiYumi and Kaz *Julie *Madame Blubbery *Malone *Mr. Master *P.A.L *Rumaki *Tsunami *Wallace and Clyde *Megahertz *Micros *Crimson Demon *Experion *Black Falcon *Dr. Wrath *Sonic Shriek *Revengeance *Disembowler *Soul Slayer *Wi-Fi *Dreadlock (Mighty Med) *Bob (Mighty Med) *The Ambusher *Hunter Bounty *Nightstrike *Slaughter Master *Mr. Terror *Mort (Mighty Med) *Nurse Cohort *Jeff (Henry Danger) *Van Del *Time Jerker *Naare *Duke Of Weselton *General Ivar *Colonel Icebot *Decimator *Zelton *Toxoid *Blue Boar *Despera *Doom Master *The Vixens (Black Vixen, the Purple Vixen, the Red Vixen, the Green Vixen, and the Pink Vixen) *Oraclon *Knighttime *Renegade *Air Stryker *Fighterbot *Desponda *Trakeena *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Villamax *Kegler *The Red Guy *Jolly Roger *Albert (Johnny Test) *Betty Crumper *Blah Phone *Blast Ketchup *Bling-Bling Boy *Bling-Bling Boy's Technicians *Boyborgs *Brain Freezer *Bumper Randalls *Dark Vegan *Extreme Teen Team *Fluffybuns *Homework Buddy *Johnny and Dukey robots *King Fufassel *Miss X and Miss Z *Mole People *Monty Butterworth *Moon Friends *Mr. Henry Teacherman *Mr. Mittens *Nasteria *Dr. Swampbrain *Moonsies *Sewer Alligator *Sissy Blakely *Super Smarty Pants *The Tickler *Zizrar *Executive Mandark *Overlord Mandark *Braindark *Badaxtra *Boy Band Virus *Buzzard *Cap'n Ahab *Wet Willie *Captain of Chubby Cheese's *Chubby Helpers *Cindy (Dexter's Labottory) *Claw *Crazy Robot *Darbie Collectors *Detention Warden *Dodgeball Bullies *Quackor *Dextor *Dynomutt X-90 *Earl (Dexter's Labotory) *Energy Thief *Fishing Rivals *Fishy *Gary *Becky & Gwen *Gooey Aliens *Gork *Gym Teacher *Human Dissecting Aliens *Hookocho *Ice Cream Man *Inter-Dimensional Monster *JoJo *Lalavava *Major Glory Gang *Master Computer *Mat Parallax *Mom's Rival *Ms. L *Perfect Pony *Prison Warden *Red-Eye (Dexter's Labotory) *The Robber *Rude Dee Dee *Rude Dexter *Shoe Gnomes *The Yard *Ultrabot 2000 *Ultrabot 4000 Observation Units *Yani *Yani's wife *Thrawn (Grand Admiral of the Empire) *Arihnda Pryce (Govenor of the Empire) *Celik Qasuran (Dak's first son and commander) *Ding Qasuran (Dak's second son and captain) *Ragler *Rambo *Wesod *Brax *Tynamon *Blaine DeBeers *Slavin *Goldron *Randy Watkins *Biggs Jasper *Aquamarine *Topaz *Yellow Pearl *Blue Pearl *White Pearl *Holly Blue Agate *Zircon (Prosecuting) *Emerald *Ruby (Eyeball) *Ruby (Doc) *Ruby (Army) *Ruby (Leggy) *Ruby (Navy) *Spinel *Dreamcatcher *Bad Juju *Buzzer Beak *Krankenstein *Nightshade *Eye Scream *Fisticuffs *Tae Kwon Crow *Chomp Chest *Grave Clobber *Tussle Sprout *Red Hot Tussle Sprout *Chef Pepper Jack *Grinnade *Scrap Shooter *Smoke Scream *Chompy Mage *Broccoli Guy *Steamed Broccoli Guy *Chompy *Cuckoo Clocker *Sheep Creep *Shield Shredder *Riot Shield Shredder *Bomb Shell *Pain-Yatta *Rage Mage *Wolfgang (Skylanders) *Bone Chompy *Hood Sickle *Masker Mind *Dr. Krankcase *Brawlrus *Bruiser Cruiser *Mab Lobs *Shrednaught *Steampunk Shrednaught *Trolling Thunder *The Gulper *Brawl & Chain *Outlaw Brawl & Chain *Chill Bill *Cross Crow *Slobber Trap *Threatpack *Red Hot Tussle Sprout *Blaster-Tron *Eye Five *Lob Goblin *Luminous *Rebel Lob Goblin *Dream Sheep *Boris Blisterbottom *Spike McPokerton *Birdo Chesterfield *Baron Von Smashbeak *Bobbin Rood *Runys Pointyboots *Olaf Crushersson *Marf Gargaroots *Grunkin Gobsprout *Big Bertha Bubblethorn *Bucktooth the Tiny *Shellshock Sheldon *Russel Purplestache *Arbor Eater *Arkeyan Conquertron *Baron von Shellshock *Big Bertha Bubblethorn *Blubberbeard *Evil Glumshanks *Evilized Whiskers *Boom Brothers *Brain (Skylanders) *Brock (Skylanders) *Brute *Bucktooth the Tiny *Captain Bristlestache *Captain Dreadbeard *Captain Frightbeard *Captain Grimslobber *Cluck *Count Moneybone *Dragon Hunter *Drill-X *Drow *Evilon *Fake Crash *Fire Viper *Hektore *Holographic Kaos *Glumshanks *Iron Nose *Kaos' Bird *Luminous *Magus *Mechanical Worm *Mega Chompulon *Mesmeralda *Nefarion *Noodles *Occulous *Pipsqueak (Skylanders) *Sheep Mage *Sorcerer Doomlander *Spellslamzer *The Darkness *Vathek *Private Public *The Angry Scientist *The Plot Device *X Agent *Baba Yaga *Bular *Fragwa *Gunmar *Otto Scaarbach *Volcanic Trolls *Sorcerer Doomlander *Brawler Doomlander *Bazooker Doomlander *Swashbuckler Doomlander *Knight Doomlander *Ninja Doomlander *Smasher Doomlander *Bowslinger Doomlander *Quickshot Doomlander *Sentinel Doomlander *Brimstone & Boulders *Captain Bristlestache *Darkness Command Ship *Cockadoodledoom *Cluck *Pterashark *Beachcomber *Thunder Tow *Dread Roller *Turbo Teeth *Wreck O' Saurus *Hydra Hatchling *Evil Flynn *Angry Mutant Tree *The Rubble Maker *Sand Monster *Water Viper *Bloodshot *General Disaster *Quick Draw *Cyclops Queen *Gnasty Gnorc *Ripto *The Sorceress *Red the Dragon *The Sorcerer *Crush *Gulp *Toasty *Doctor Shemp *Blowhard *Metalhead (Spyro) *Jacques *Buzz *Spike *Scorch *Ineptune *Ice Minion *Fire Minion *Gaul *Darrell (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Shannon (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Raymond (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Ernesto (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Jethro (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Mikayla *Boxman Jr. *Professor Venomous Kincaid *Fink *Cosma *Vormulax *Billiam Milliam *Steamborg *Big Darrell *Darrell *Ernesto *Jethro *Mimic *Raymond *Sara *Shannon *Teagan *Monstrox *Jestro *Roberto Arnoldi *General Magmar *Sparkks *Burnzie *Bookkeeper *Lavaria *Beast Master *Whiparella *Flama *Moltor (Nexo Knights) *Infernox *General Garg *The Krakenbeast *Ruina Stoneheart *Hilda (Nexo Knights) *Ingrid *Ulrika *Reex *Roog *Rumble (Nexo Knights) *Mushlord *Baron Badwood *Dame Flora *Bramblina *Loggerhead *Deadwood and Knot *Shrooms of Doom *Elm of the Dark Realm *Mate Squiddybeard *Chef Savage *Poop and Deck *Sharkerado *Siren *Behemoth of Brine *SEAL Team Ricks *Mortytown Locos *Psychopath Morty *Big Morty *Big Morty's Body Guard Mortys *Toxic Rick *Toxic Morty *Erle 'Ginosee *Reala *Dengar *Baash and Raam *Dark Mordo (Dark robotic version on Mordecai and created by Professor Barranco.) *Shredder Mutants (Shiva Shredder, Claw Shredder, Mini Shredder and Mega Shredder) *Foot Cultists *Mrs. Campbell *Traag *Granitor *Rocktopus *Living Atoms *Bio-Electrical Eyeball *Snakeweed *Aristotle *Caligula *Claudius, Nero, and Commodus *Rat Man Freak *Justin (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Cockroach Terminator *Parasitica Wasp *Fungus Humungous *Pizza Face *Ho Chan *Creep *The Finger *Mom Thing *Dream Beavers (Dire Beaver, Dark Beaver, Dread Beaver and Dave BEaver) *Speed Demon *Chimera *Fulci Twins (Vic and Vincenzo Fulci) *Savanti Romero *Son of Snakeweed *Creepweed *Robug Vreen *Hornetron *Wyrm *Armaggon *Overmind *Bellybomb/Vrax Belebome *Antrax *Scumbug *Monoculus *Skullface *Kavaxas/Hot Head *Jei *Sumo Kuma *Sumo Kuma's Ronin *Jorogumo *Verminator Rex *Aviator Ravager *Eyepatch Ravager *Grill Ravager *Jock Ravager *Leather Ravager *Painted Ravager *Ravager Spy *Top Hat Ravager *Honey Badger Ravagers Members *Imperius Reptilicus *Scale Tail Scribe *Scale Tail Clan Members *Count Dracula (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Pharaoh (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Vulko *Za-Naron *Dr. Facilier *Lawrence *Reggie *Darnell *Two Fingers *The Fenner Brothers *The Stabbington Brothers *Cortana *Dr. Sedriak *Fert Deluk *Rona Throne *Nefaria *Cyclopter *Doubleface *Gork *Fact *Plague Sentry *Plague Patrol *Diskey *Gar Saxon *Vult Skerris *Argin Relik *Barbarax *Titanisaur *Hexuba *Retep *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Lucifer *Aloysius Elephant *Amazon Kevin *B.A.A.A. Activists *Bull Sharkowski *Bull's Henchmen *Chad *Chester Arthur Peppy Pep Girls (And Boy) *Chester Arthur Semi-Pros *Clone Jake and Adam *Daniel Calamari *Euripides Sharkowski *Girl Scouts *Ice Bergman *Jackie (My Gym Partners a Monkey) *Larry Raccoon *Lola Llama *Marvin Hammy *Mauricio Polar Bear *Mr. Cheetah *Mrs. Warthog *Nestor Parrot *Phineas Porpoise *Possum Girl *Principal Pixiefrog *Rabbit Suit Mans *Rick Platypus *Scottish Tourists *Superintendent Wolverine *Ted Oxpecker *The Cuddlemuffins *The Spiffies *Scoutmaster Lumpus *Edward Platypus *Chip and Skip *Ms. Mucus *Commander Hoo-Ha *Gretchen *The Platypus Brothers *Meatman *Elebug *The Aliens *The Cheese Obsessed Canadian Trouts *General Sherman Beauregard Lumpus *Timmy and Tommy *Beastly Bumblepuss *Cousin Sinkbug *Lorenzo Suave *Brain Pods *Warp Darkmatter *Evil Buzz Lightyear *Wirewolf *Torque *Varg *XL *NOS-4-A2 *Gravitina *Sasquatch (The X's) *The Scream Queens *The McVampires *Bio-Harold *Missing Link *Some Old Guy *Copperhead *Doktor Frogg *Red Menace *Doomageddon *Cougar *Green Menace *Doktor Squidd *Chaosagiddon *Wiggles *The Line Master *Commander Chaos *Doom Driver *Chuckles *Voltar Clone *Red Menace Clone *Doomageddon Clone *Mysterio Villaino *Jules LeSimian *Ninja Waiters *Rock Gothlington *Susie Scouts *Kinder Creep *Dr. Bodlington Von Pantaloon III *Evil Stevens *Humungo *Kat Chatsworth *Phil Flambe *Babooshka *Fiero Superinis *Briny Bart *Mama Menace *Skullossus Jr. *Skullossus Admiral *Destruktor *Gordie Gibble *DiPazzi Twins *Ms. Chicarelli *Horace *Pantsy *Dr. Blakk's goons (Maurice, El Diablos Nacho, Twist, Sedo, Locke and Lode and C.C.) *Quentin *John Bull *HooliGang (Billy, Shorty and Glasses) *Mr. Saturday *Boss Ember *Scrap Force (Straggus, Mongo, Welder Walter and Lil Stevie) *Viggo Dare *Game Master *Darkbane *Brimstone *Penelope Patterson *Baron Von Steamer *Momakase *Trevor Trengrove *Trina *Mr. Sparkles *Liv Amara *Rayna Cartflight *Maria Monarch *Dawn Swatworthy *Lacey Ladybug *Snapercival Carpenter *Cornelius Bugspit *Pirabbid Plant *General Immortous *Baron Von Steamer *Barb *Juniper *Momakase *Ned Ludd *Mad Jacks *Noddle Burger Boy *Mr. Sparkles *Mr. Yama *The Fujitas *Finn (Rabbid) *Kamen Rider Viral (Servant of Lord Great and Powerful/Kamen Rider Powerful) *Blizzy & Sandy *Kamen Rider A-King *Kamen Rider A-Jack *Kamen Rider A-Queen *Cheatsy Koopa *Bully Koopa *Big Mouth Koopa *Kootie Pie Koopa *Hip *Hop *Kooky von Koopa *Nute Gunray Bird *Hydia *Reeka *Draggle *Captain Crabnasty *The Smooze (G1) *Lavan and Vignette *Petula Woolwright *Sweetie Pom-Pom *Gavin Chamelle *Mitchell Snailford *Abercrombie *Abominable Greench *Abomination (Warcraft) *Aedelas Blackmoore *Ahune *Aiden Perenolde *Al'Akir *The Alliance (Warcraft) *Alpha Prime *Alysrazor *Amnennar the Coldbringer *Anub'arak *Apothecary Keever *Archbishop Benedictus *Archbishop Landgren *Archimonde *Arthas Menethil *Arugal *Arzeth the Merciless *Associate Professor Evil *Balnazzar *Baron Geddon *Baron Rivendare *Black Dragonflight *Black Stalker *Blackhand the Destroyer *Blackrock Orcs *Blood Guard Porung *Bloodsail Buccaneers *Brigitte Abbendis *Brothogg the Slavemaster *Burning Blade Clan *Burning Legion *C'thun *Calder Gray *Candy Cane *Captain Skarlock *Captain Thornby *Castillian *Charlga Razorflank *Chief of Chaplains *Chief Petty Officer (Warcraft) *Chieftain Zul'Marrosh *Chip Endale *Cho'gall *Cult of the Damned *Daelin Proudmoore *Dagran Thaurissan *Dar'Khan Drathir *Darion Mograine *Deathwing (Warcraft) *Detheroc, Edwin VanCleef *Engineer Overgrind *Epoch Hunter *Felendren the Banished *Four Horsemen (Warcraft) *Garithos *Garona Halforcen *Garrosh Hellscream *Gearmaster Mechazod *General Drakkisath *Giselda the Crone *Goldtooth *Gorefiend *Goren *Gothik the Harvester *Grommash Hellscream *Gul'dan *Hagara the Stormbinder *Hakkar the Soulflayer *Harbinger Skyriss *Headless Horseman (Warcraft) *Hely *Hogger *Huntsman Leopold *Illidan Stormrage *Imperator Mar'gok *Iron Horde *Jammal'an the Prophet *Kael'thas Sunstrider *Kanrethad Ebonlocke *Kargath Bladefist * Kazzak *Kel'Thuzad *Kil'jaeden *Kilrogg Deadeye *Lady Deathwhisper *Lady Vashj *Lei Shen *Leper Gnomes *Lieutenant Drake *Loken *Magatha Grimtotem *Maggot Eye *Magnataurs *Magtheridon *Majordomo Executus *Majordomo Staghelm *Mal'Ganis *Maloriak *Malygos *Mannoroth *Marez Cowl *Masophet the Black *Mataus the Wrathcaster *Medivh *Mekgineer Steamrigger *Mekgineer Thermaplugg *Mennu the Betrayer *Mirdoran the Fallen *Mogu, Murlocs *Murmur (Warcraft) *Murozond *Myzrael *Naj'tess *Nefarian *Ner'zhul *Noth the Plaguebringer *Old Gods *Omen *Onyxia *Orbaz Bloodbane *Orcs (Warcraft) *Ordos, Orgrim Doomhammer *Ortor of Murkblood *Pholx *Princess Tempestria *Quagmirran *Ragnaros *Ras Frostwhisper *Renault Mograine *Rend Blackhand *Riplimb & Rageface *Sally Whitemane *Sargeras *Scarlet Commander Marjahn *Scarlet Crusade *Shadow Council (Warcraft) *Shan Bu *Shannox *Sharth Voldoun *Sindragosa Sinestra *Sironas *Stalvan Mistmantle *Sylvanas Windrunner *Talon King Ikiss *Taragaman the Hungerer *Teron Gorefiend *Thaddius *Thaurissan *The Cleaner *The Horde *The Twilight's Hammer *Tichondrius *Trade Prince Gallywix *Twilight Skymaster Richtofen *Ultraxion *Urtrak *Vanessa VanCleef *Varimathras *Warmaster Blackhorn *Xavius *Y'Shaarj *Yogg-Saron *Yor'sahj the Unsleeping *Zandalari *UZelfrax *Zevrim Thornhoof *Zul'jin *Hazardous Environment Combat Unit *The Combine *The G-Man *Adrian Shephard *Wallace Breen *Liquid Snake *Revolver Ocelot *Solidus Snak *Vamp *Decoy Octopus *Screaming Mantis *Crying Wolf *Raging Raven *Laughing Octopus *PMC Revolver Ocelot *"Skulls" Parasite Unit *Beauty and the Beast Unit *Bloody Brad *Chrysalis (Metal Gear) *Cobra Unit *Cocoon, Vamp *Dead Cell *Decoy Octopus *Desperado Enforcement LLC *Duon *Fatman *Fire Trooper *Fortune *FOX *Gear REX *Gekkos *Gene (Metal Gear) *Gurlukovich Mercenaries *Hot Coldman *Huey Emmerich *Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov *Jungle Evil *Khamsin *Kyle Schneider *Mistral *Monsoon (Metal Gear) *Night Fright *Outer Haven *Outer Heaven *Outer Heaven (Metal Gear) *Psycho Mantis *Raging Raven *Ramon Galvez Mena *Red Blaster *Running Man *Samuel Rodrigues *Screaming Mantis *Senator Armstrong *Sergei Gurlukovich *Shotmaker *Silent Mastodon *Skull Face *Sniper Wolf *Sons of Big Boss *Sons of Liberty *Sundowner *The Colonel (Metal Gear Solid) *The End *The Fear *The Fury (Metal Gear Solid) *The Pain *Ultra Box *Vulcan Raven *XOF *Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin *Zanzibar Land *Zero (Metal Gear Solid) *Allen Mack *Allistair Tenpenny *Arthur Maxson *Barton Thorn *Benny (Fallout) *Caesar (Fallout) *Caesar's Legion *Calculator (Fallout) *Colonel Autumn *Conrad Kellogg *Dean Domino *Dick Richardson *Eddie Winter *Enclave *Eulogy Jones *Father Elijah *Frank Horrigan *General Jingwei *General Lee Oliver *Gizmo (Fallout) *Ishmael Ashur *Joe Cobb *John Henry Eden *Joshua Graham *Khans (Fallout) *Legate Lanius *Lieutenant (Fallout) *Mayor McDonough *Mr. Burke *Mr. House *Myron *Nisha *Omertas *Powder Gangers *Professor Calvert *Raiders *Roy Phillips *Shaun (Fallout) *Sinjin *Stanislaus Braun *Tabitha (Fallout) *Talon Company *The Institute *Think-Tanks *Triggermen *Ulysses *Vault-Tec *Victor Presper *Vulpes Inculta, Wernher *White Glove Society *White Legs *Administrator (Team Fortress 2 *Demoman (Team Fortress 2) *Gray Mann *Horseless Headless Horsemann *Merasmus *Monoculus *Radigan Conagher *The Devil (Team Fortress 2) *Joel (The Last of Us) *Marlene (The Last of Us) *David (The Last of Us) *Admiral Daro'Xen *Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema *Captain Enyala *CAT6 *Cerberus (Mass Effect) *Clan Chief Weyrloc Guld *Clone (Mass Effect) *Dalatrass Linron *Doctor Saleon *Garm *Gatatog Uvenk *Gavin Archer *Geth, Golo'Mekk vas Usela *Harbinger *Harkin *Henry Lawson *Human-Reaper Larvae *Husks *Illusive Man *Jack (Mass Effect) *Jaroth *Jedore *Ka'hairal Balak *Kai Leng *Matriarch Benezia *Maya Brooks *Morinth *Oleg Petrovsky *Ronald Taylor *Saren Arterius *Shadow Broker *Commander Shepard (Renegade) *Sovereign (Mass Effect) *Tarak *Tela Vasir *The Archon *The Blood Pack (Mass Effect) *The Blue Suns *The Citadel Council *The Eclipse (Mass Effect) *Thorian *Urdnot Wreav *Vido Santiago *Warden Kuril *Altruist Cult *Angels of Death Motorcycle Club *Angus Martin *Auntie Poulet *Ballas *Big Smoke *Billy Grey *Brad Snider *Brian Jeremy *Bryan Forbes *Bulgarin Family *Bullies (Bully) *Avon Hertz *C.R.A.S.H. *Catalina *Chan Jaoming *Cholos *Clarence Little *Claude (Grand Theft Auto) *Claude Speed *Cliffford *Cliffford Mercenaries *Cris Formage *Curly Bob *D, Dardan Petrela *Darkel *Darko Brevic *Devin Weston *Diego & Armando Mendez *Dimitri Rascalov *Domestobot *Don Percival *Donald Love *Dwayne Forge *Eddie Low *Eddie Pulaski *Elwood O'Neil *Enzo Bonelli *Faustin-Rascalov Family *Federal Investigation Bureau *Forelli Family *Francis McReary *Frank Tenpenny *Franklin Clinton *Gary Smith *Gerald McReary *Giorgio Forelli *Gonzalez *GTA Online Protagonists *Harold "Stretch" Joseph *Hilary King *Huang Lee *International Affairs Agency *Jimmy De Santa *Jimmy Pegorino *Jizzy B. *Johnny Klebitz *Johnny Sindacco *Kazuki Kasen *Kkangpae *Leone Family *Lionel Starkweather *Los Santos Police Department *Los Santos Triads *Luis Fernando Lopez *Marki Ashvilli *Martin Madrazo *Marty Jay Williams *Massimo Torini *Maude Hanson *Merryweather Security *Michael De Santa *Miguel (Grand Theft Auto) *Mikhail Faustin *Mini Gun Wonsu Assassin *Molly Schultz *Ned Burner *Niko Bellic *O'Neil Brothers *Officer Williams *OG Loc *Ortega (Grand Theft Auto) *Paige Harris *Patrick McReary *Paulie Sindacco *Peter Dreyfuss *Phil Cassidy *Playboy X *Police (Grand Theft Auto) *Ray Boccino *Ricardo Diaz (Grand Theft Auto) *Rocco Pelosi *Russian Mafia (GTA) *Ryder (Grand Theft Auto) *Salvatore Leone *Sergeant Jerry Martinez *Sicilian Mafia *Simeon Yetarian *Sindacco Family *Sonny Forelli *Steve Haines *Teddy Benavidez *The Professionals *The Snakehead (Grand Theft Auto) *Thomas Stubbs *Timur *Trevor Philips Enterprises *Vic Manzano *Vice Squad *Vince Pelosi *Vlad Glebov *Wei Cheng *Wu Lee *Yusuf Amir *Zaibatsu Corporation *Zhou Ming *Zombotech Corporation *Gods of Olympus *Baldur *Sweet Tooth *Polygon Manare *Benjamin Matthius *Brother Moons *Challus Mercer *Daina Le Guin *Earth Defense Force (Dead Space) *Earth Government *Hanford Carthusia *Hans Tiedemann *Hansen (Dead Space) *Jacob Danik *Kendra Daniels *Natalia Deshyanov *Nicole Brennan *Robert Norton *The Circle (Dead Space) *Tyler Radikov *Unitologist Cult *Unitology *Warren Eckhardt *Victor Bartlett *Foster Edgars *Flytrap *Graverobber *Hive mind (Necromorph variant) *Infector *Spencer Mahad *Craig Markoff *Challus Mercer *Nest, Overseer *Puker * Red Marker *Scraper *Spitter *Stevens *Nolan Stross *Swinger *The Black Marker *The Corruption *The Hive Mind *Hans Tiedemann *Titan Station Security Force *Trevor *Frank Fontaine *Zachary Hale Comstock *Evil Booker DeWitt *Zachary Hale Comstock *Daisy Fitzroy *Shao Kahn *Shang Tsung *Quan Chi *Shinnok *Onaga *Baraka *Noob Saibot *Mileena *Kano *Reptile *Goro *Kintaro *Sheeva *Motaro *Rain *D'Vorahm Tarkatans *Havik *Chaosrealmers *Reiko *Admiral Orlock *Alex Grey *Anders Benoit *Anton Saric *Armin Metrac *Black Hand (Killzone) *Dwight Stratson *Helghan Empire *Helghan Senate *Helghast Military *Helghast Security Forces *Helghast Third Army *Helghasts *Hera Visari *Interplanetary Strategic Alliance *Jorhan Stahl *Joseph Lente *Mael Radec *Neo-Helghast *New Helghan *Phantom Talon Corp *Scolar Visari *Stahl Arms *Stuart Adams *Tendon Cobar *Thomas Sinclair *Vektan Security Agency *Vladko Tyran *Vyktor Kratekworking *Thundercrack *Dirgine *Ranjon *Skywrap *Slipsteam *Sunstom *Thust *Thundercracked *Trunks Elephant *Wild Cats *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog *Sebalko *Amanda Killman *Icicle Golem *Calavera *Phantom (Rabbid) *Armored Akuma *Cad Bane (Lego) *Aurra Sing (Lego) *Robonino (Lego) *Shahan Alama (Lego) *Jango Fett (Lego) *Hondo Ohnaka (Lego) *Lep Servant Droid (Lego) *TX-20 (Lego) *Asajj Ventress (Lego) *Nute Gunray (Lego) *Savage Opress (Lego) *Fifth Brother (Lego) *Pre Vizsla (Lego) *Fifth Brother (Lego) *Seventh Sister (Lego) *Flim Flam Brothers *Lightning Dust *Suri Polomare *Shadowbolts *Diamond Dogs *Hessonite *Squaridot *Jerome (Get Blake!) *Leonard (Get Blake!) *Auntie Roon *Auntie Roon's Minions *Auntie Roon's Shark *Darnock Demon *Demoness *Demoness' Minions *Donnie (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Gigi (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *H.A.M. *Jonathan *Kai Yee *Loki (The Life Timnes of Juniper Lee) *Maret *Sandman (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Skeeter *Wrongness *Batoot poachers *Kordoth *Juniper Clone *Monotuke *Trelleckians *Unglian Banticores *Melissa O’ Malley *Pirados Demons *Minotaur *Viking ghosts of Takar *Monitor X05 Terrible Wrath (Forerunner A.I. of the Empire) *Re'gish Wamik *Commander Animus *Commander Lochagos *Commander Malice *Commander Rive *Commander Sever *Jek-16 *Sky Evilina *R3-R6 *Zazz Doom (Badawan of Zelok) *Erlock Vinlos (Badawan of Argan) *Greedan *Baizy Kin *Sekomus *Decimus *R2-Q2 *Trandoshian Inquisitor *Imperial Inquisitor Barriss (Barris' evil clone) *Cloaked Inquisitor *Kalak 'Qwedaki *Let 'Volir (Shipmaster of the Empire) *Inquisitor Kanan (Kanan's evil clone) *Shark Inquisitor *Creepox *The Messanger *Metal Alice *Rita (IZombie) *Janko *Stacey Boss *Vaughn Du Clark *Vivian Stoll *Thugs-4-Less *Doctor Nefarious *Courtney Gears *Klunk *Gleeman Vox *Emperor Otto Destruct *Luna (Ratchet & Clank) *Emperor Percival Tachyon *Captain Slug *Captain Darkwater *Cassiopeia *Commander Argos *Artemis Zogg *The Loki Master *Ephemeris *Stuart Zurgo *Vendra and Neftin Prog *Koragg, The Knight Wolf *Morticon *Necrolai *Warmax *Shrieker *50 Below *Fightoe *Magma *Oculous *Serpentina *Megahorn *Hekatoid *Gekkor *Matoombo *Itassis *Black Lance *Sculpin *Ripcon *Madame Odius *Cosmo Royale *Aiden Romero (robot) *Simon (Frisky Dingo) *Sinn / Hooper *Antagone *The Dread Lobster *Reagull *The Spy *Masterson *Flowershirt *Cornvelious Daniel *Krombopulos Michael *Tammy Gueterman *Frax *Evil Power Rangers Time Force *Nom Nom *Captain Craboo *The Wolf Pack *Pigeon Cartel *Woodland Creatures *Witch Hagger *Prince Lotor *Sartana of the Dead *Sergio/Señor Siniestro *Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo *Carmelita Aves/Voltura *Grandmami Aves/Lady Gobbler *Diego/Dr. Chipotle Jr. *Dr. Chipotle Sr. *El Oso *General Chapuza *Che Chapuza *Don Baffi *Big Man *Knuckles (El Tigre) *Tiny *Django of the Dead *The Golden Eagle Twins *Comrade Chaos *El Tarántula *Mano Negra *Calavera Banditos *Titanium Titan *Wolf (El Tigre) *El Mal Verde *Ninja Monster Clan *Monsterzuma *Cactus Kid *Giant Robot Sanchez *The Bear King *Bomb Voyage *The Underminer *Sali Nyon *Demona *Adakite Flowstone *Captain Kaos *Dark Pegasi *Deeva *Fatcat Merchant *General Tibion *Kymraw *Lance O'Lovely *Marauder *Mathis *Necrafa *Revenge Beast *Road Ragers *Star-goyle *Tazma Grimm *The Spectral Dragon *The Spectral Hand *The Vexicons (Mallory Mysticons, Kasha, Eartha and Willa) *Wormy *General RAAM *High Priest Skorge *Locust Queen Myrrah *General Karn *Gunk Rick *Gunk Morty *Broodals (Spewart, Topper, Rango and Harriet) *Grand Admiral Thrawn (Lego) *Mr. M *Mr. L *Rocksteady (TMNT 1987) *Bebop (TMNT 1987) *Baxter Stockman (TMNT 1987) *Z (TMNT 1987) *Krang (TMNT 1987) *General Traag *Sergeant Granitor *Leatherhead (TMNT 1987) *Slash (TMNT 1987 *Metalhead (TMNT 1987) *Pinky McFingers *Big Louie *Babyface "The Beaver" Cleaver *Wally Cleaver *Don Turtelli *Dr. Polidorius *Ray (TMNT 1987) *Electrozapper *Wingnut *Screwloose *Groundchuck *Dirtbag *Chrome Dome *The Swatter/Jerry Spiegel *Professor Filo Sopho *Shreeka *Professor Cycloid *Tempestra *Scumbag *Antrax *Drakus/Berserko *Titanus (TMNT 1987) *Amok *Highbeam *Magma *Overdrive *Ram Mystic *Raptor *Seizure *Synape *HiTech *Mung (TMNT 1987) *Sarousch *Kamen Rider Zombie *Derek (Milo Murphy's Law) *Zeltrax *White Ranger Clone *Lenny and Denny Yogman *Sabine Guercio *Boris Gloomai *Natalia *Kamen Rider Dragon *Madame Anna Rabbid *Murder Patrol Rick *Dandy Rick *Guilty Rick *Junk Yard Rick *Zero Rock *Grunge Rick *Shibuya Rick *Gunk Rick *Gunk Summer *Gunk Beth *Gunk Jerry *Herman Hermann *Snake Jailbird *Frank Grimes, Jr. *Waylon Smithers, Jr. *Artie Ziff *Hank Scorpio *Freddie Scorpio *Fit Fat Tony *Nelson Muntz *Jimbo Jones *Kearney Zzyzwicz *Dolph Starbeam *Jessica Lovejoy *Kodos (The Simpsons) *Kang (The Simpsons) *Russ Cargill *Lyle Lanley *Gerald Samson *Francesca Terwilliger *The Rich Texan *Lucille Botzcowski *Louie (The Simpsons) *Legs *Johnny Tightlips *Rex Banner *Dwight David Diddlehopper *Jack Lassen *Cecil Terwilliger *Robert Terwilliger, Sr. *Dame Judith Underdunk *Julia (The Simpsons) *Groundskeeper Seamus *L.T. Smash *Chuck Muntz *Howard K. Duff VIII *Devan Woosterfield *Quenley Woosterfield *Reilly Muntz *Marshall Goldman *Cinder Fall *Salem (RWBY) *Dr. Arthur Watts *Tyrian Callows *Hazel Rainart *Roman Torchwick *Mercury Black *Emerald Sustrai *Neopolitan *Adam Taurus *White Fang Lieutenant *Sienna Khan *Corsac *Fennec Albain *Ilia Amitola *Beowolf *Ursa (RWBY) *Major *King Taijitu *Death Stalker *Nevermore *Boarbatusk *Goliath (RWBY) *Creep *Griffons *Grimm Dragon *Beringel *Geist *Sea Dragon *Seer *Nuckelavee *Lancer *Barttown Locos *Psychopath Bart *Big Bart *Big Bart's Body Guard Barts *Bootleg Portal Chemist Homer *Toxic Homer *Toxic Bart *Jack Spicer *Wuya *Chase Young *Shadow (Xiaolin Showdown) *Hannibal Roy Bean *Ying-Ying Bird *Chameleon-Bot *Cyclops (Xiaolin Showdown) *Katnappé *Mala Mala Jong *PandaBubba *Robo-Jack Spicer *Sapphire Dragon *Tubbimura *Vlad (Xiaolin Showdown) *Le Mime *Raksha the Snowman *Gigi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Abbadon *Astaroth *Troy Adams *The Zeptar's Bandit *Frontok *The Pick-pocket *Kurtlas *The Preditalien *Miratrix *Mig *Benglo *Cheetar *Crazar *Evil Overdrive Rangers *Dracula *Mobius *Baron Mordo *Karl Mordo *Morgan le Fay *Dormammu *R2-Q5 *V.V. Argost *Munya *Abbey Grey *Rani Nagi *Shoji Fuzen *Piecemeal *Baron Finster *Zak Monday *Doc Monday *Drew Monday *Fiskerton Monday *Komodo Monday *Zon Monday *Kur *Eterno *Ron Bantington *Gokul *Michel Grosshomme *Dr. Lee *Nemesis *A-Virus *Albert Lester *Albert Wesker *Alex Wesker *Alexander Slater *Alexia Ashford *Alfred Ashford *Bad Rain *Bennett Sinclair *Bitores Mendez *Brian Irons *Carla Radames *Curtis Miller *Derek Clifford Simmons *Diego Gomez *Don Estaban *Dr. Alexander Isaacs *Axeman *Edonian Liberation Army *Eveline *Excella Gionne *Frederic Downing *Ganado *Glenn Arias *Hive-Host Capture Force *HUNK *Instigator Majini *Jack Baker *Jack Krauser *Jack Norman *James Marcus *Javier Hidalgo *Jessica Sherawat *Jill (Brainwashed) *Las Plagas *Lisa Trevor *Los Illuminados *Lucas Baker *Majini *Marguerite Baker *Maria Gomez *Miguel Grande *Morgan Lansdale *Morpheus D. Duvall *Neil Fisher *Neo-Umbrella *Nicholai Ginovaef *Nosferatu (Resident Evil) *Osmund Saddler *Oswell E. Spencer *Ramon Salazar *Red Queen (Resident Evil) *Ricardo Irving *Rodrigo Juan Raval *Sergei Vladimir *Spence Parks *Svetlana Belikova *Ron Davis *T-00 *UT Commander *VECTOR *The 3rd Organization *The Family (Resident Evil) *Timothy Cain *TRICELL *Umbrella Corporation *Undertaker Units *Unnamed Umbrella Executive *Veltro *Vincent Goldman *William Birkin *WilPharma Corporation *Akeel Min Riah *Alejandro Rojas *Apothicon *Atlas Corporation *Nikolai Belinski *Colonel Lev Kravchenko *Common Defense Pact *Cordis Die *Corvus (Black Ops 3) *Cosmic Silverback *Daniel Clarke *DeFalco *Dr. Edward Richtofen *Federation (Call of Duty: Ghosts) *Fidel Castro (Call of Duty) *Friedrich Steiner *Gabriel T. Rorke *General Shepherd *George A. Romero (Call of Duty) *Heinrich Amsel *Imperial Japanese Army *Imran Zakhaev *Inner Circle *Inter-Services Intelligence (Black Ops ll) *ISI Leader *Jacob Hendricks *Javier Salazar *Jonathan Irons *Joseph Chkheidze *Juggernaut (Call of Duty) *Jumping Jacks *Khaled Al-Asad *KVA *Manuel Noriega *Mercs (Call of Duty) *Mullah Rahmaan *Nikita Dragovich *OpFor *Pentagon Thief *Pierre Danois *Raul Menendez *Russian Ultranationalists *Salen Kotch *Settlement Defense Front *Shadow Company *Shadowman *Strategic Defense Coalition *Tian Zhao *Viktor Zakhaev *Vladimir Makarov *Volk *Waraabe *Willard Wyler *Benjamin Matthius *Brother Moons *Challus Mercer *Cult Leader (Dead Space) *Daina Le Guin *Earth Defense Force (Dead Space) *Earth Government *Hanford Carthusia *Hans Tiedemann *Hansen (Dead Space) *Jacob Danik *Kendra Daniels *Lead Interrogator *Natalia Deshyanov *Nicole Brennan (Dead Space 2) *Robert Norton *The Circle (Dead Space) *Tyler Radikov *Unitologist Cult *Unitology *Warren Eckhardt *The Infected (Left 4 Dead) *Boomer (Left 4 Dead) *Charger *Hunter *Jockey *Leaker *Screamer *Spitter *Tank *Witch (Left 4 Dead) *Deadites *Adam Kane *Adam the Clown *Albert Contiello *Antoine Thomas *Bailey Twins *Bibi Love *Brandon Whittaker *Brent "Slappy" Ernst *Brock Mason *Calder (Dead Rising) *Carl Schliff *Carlito Keyes *Cletus Samson *Cliff Hudson *Darlene Fleischermacher *Deetz Hartman *Derrick Duggan *Dwight Boykin *Dylan Fuentes *Evan the Clown *Fontana *General Hemlock *Hall Family *Harjit Singh *Harry "Zhi" Wong *Hunter Thibodeaux *Jed Wright *Jherii Gallo *Jo Slade *Johnny James *Kenny Dermot *Kent Swanson *Larry Chiang *Leon Bell *Marian Mallon *Mark Bradson *Paul Carson *Pearce Stephens *Randall Tugman *Raymond Sullivan *Reed Wallbeck & Roger Withers *Ronald "Red" Jackson *Sadistic Claus *Sean Keanan *Security Guards (Dead Rising) *Seymour Redding *Sgt. Hilde Schmittendorf *Special Forces (Dead Rising) *Spider (Dead Rising) *Stacey Forsythe *T.K.'s Associate and Boguards *Theodore Lagerfeld Jr. *Theodore Smith *Tom Pickton *True Eye *Tyrone King *Atoq Navarro *Gabriel Roman *Eddy Raja *Zoran Lazarević *Harry Flynn *Lt. Draza *Daniel Pinkerton *Katherine Marlowe *Talbot *Rameses *Roberto Guerro *Jason Dante *Rafe Adler *Hector Alcázar *Vargas *Gustavo (Uncharted) *Orca *Asav *Dietrich DuChamp *Don (Uncharted) *Dr. Evil *Dr. Myron C. Luxor *Dr. Sy Napse *Exposia Vertov *The Gromble *Jake (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Pirate Monsters *Sal (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Shorty McGinty *Simon (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Simpah *Skritch *The Snorch *Steve (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Zimbo *Kibosh *Thatch *The Black Ghoul *The Princess of Darkness *Kamen Rider Neo Zombie *Bat Rogue/Kamen Rider Bat *Kamen Rider Thief *Madame Lebeuf *Alucard van Heusen *Brad Sherwood *Cragmont *Dexter Quesenberry *Dr. Evilini *Evil Alex *Gorog *Jerko Phoenix *Ronald Longcape Jr. *Ronald Longcape Sr. *T.J. Taylor *Timmy O'Hallahan *Zelzar *Axel Vélez *Evil Emma *Liana Woods *Madam Director *Matilda Roman *Mía Novoa *Principal Torres *Ruby Webber *Emily Prescott *Colin Weasler *Anck-Su-Namun *Ninzam Toth *Scarab *The Aglaophones *Kamen Rider Ringo Knight *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Principal Cinch *Filthy Rich (EG) *Flim and Flam (EG) *Queen Chrysalis (EG) *Sunflower (EG) *Suri Polomare (EG) *Rover (EG) *Fido (EG) *Spot (EG) *Big Boy (EG) and Runt (EG) *Store Creeper *Eagleator *Paper Morton Koopa Jr. *Paper Iggy Koopa *Paper Ludwig von Koopa *Paper Wendy O. Koopa *Paper Larry Koopa *Paper Lemmy Koopa *Paper Roy Koopa *Midnight Shimmer *Midnight Sparkle *Midnight Applejack *Midnight Fluttershy *Midnight Pinkie Pie *Midnight Rainbow Dash *Midnight Rarity *Kamen Rider Dragon Mystery Underworld *Kamen Rider Darkness *Mina Loveberry *Bootleg Portal Chemist Rick *Beef Jerky *Kamen Rider Dragon Tyrant *Schutzstaffel *Orbot *Cubot *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Chaos *E-101 Beta *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *Black Narcissus *Red Pine *Yellow Zelkova *Pale Bay Leaf *E-51 Intelligente *Brock (Unikitty) *Gil Shelbourne *Rex Fury *Chan Chuang *Vinnie Pappalardo *Forrest Blackwell *Tony "Knuckles" McGee *Burt "Birdman" Wellington *Smokey Fuentes *Von Kruchman *Flash Johnson *Warden Fielding *Jimmy the Snitch *Blue Whittaker *Booster Strange *Bucky Butler *Carlo Jerome *James Curry *Lucky Pete *Mikey Spoilers *Old Quiang *Paulie Blindfolds *Salvatore Calzone *Tony One-Time *Globby *Baron Von Steamer *Azula *Ozai *Combustion Man *Long Feng *Sozin *Yakone *Zhao *Joo Dee *The Dai Li *Amon *Equalists *Triple Threat Triad *Unalaq *Vaatu *Hundun *Red Lotus *Aiwei *Hou-Ting *Dai Li *Kuvira *Military of the Earth Empire *Baatar *Praxina *Mephisto *Sir Hiss *The Sheriff of Nottingham *Hideo Nojima *Nurse Cohort *Van Del *The Toddler *The Time Jerker *Drill Finger *Alien Girl *The Three Muchachos *Shaft *Phone Shark *The Spoiler *Ert & Bernie *Drex *Noelle (Minion of Drill Finger) *Commander Umballa *Wilfred the White *Lance of White *Cursed Forest Witch *Big Jack *Black Rats *The Cyclops *The Green Venom Witch *Zerlin *The Two-Headed Giant *The Rock Monster *Saffron *Jimbo (Knight Squad) *Princess Eliza *Team Hex *Kamen Rider Dark Necom R (Servant of Barranco) *Kamen Rider Dark Necom B (Servant of King Bowser) *Kamen Rider Dark Necom Y (Servant of King Pig) *Jim & Neil *Frankini *Malsquando *Quosmir *Princess Irmaplotz and Queen Zonthara *Ned Frischman *Professor Meteor *Phoenixperson *Kamen Rider Another Mixed Puzzle Fight (Servant of Phoenixperson) *Dr. Flug Slys *5.0.5. *Demencia *Cam-bot *Dark Phantom *Earl (Villaious) *Hatbot-ler *Hatbot-Sentinel *Illuminarrow *Metauro *Pirate *Sexy Black Hat *Sonny Appleday *Zurgane *Choobo *General Trayf *Beevil *Vexacus *Motodrone *Shimazu *Izzy *Pupperazi *Carlton Cold Jones *Chupacabra *Cindy Slam *Doomien *El Malefico *Francisco of the Forest *Giorgio Sherwood *Heavy Traffic *Iglooca *KEERSBLLSVIN *Kid Wombat Jr. *Misterioso Grande *Potato Potata Jr. *Primadonna Hodges *Private Reinhardt *Rollerita *Tibor the Terrible *Tomato Tamata *Chupacabra *Coco Demento *Futbol Loco *Ham Hands *Luchabot 3000 *Masked Toilet *Queen Voladora *Rick O'Shæ *Timmy of 1,000 Masks *El Evil Cheese Grande *El Oscuro Invasor *Misterioso Grande *Futbol Loco *HueHue *Bone Boys Mic and Hun *Pineapple *Charlene *Joseph (Kaijudo) *Heller *Master Nigel Brightmore *Alexander "Alex" Carnahan *"Carny" Carnahan *Master Tiera *Nom Nom *Captain Craboo *The Wolf Pack *Pigeon Cartel *Food Truck Owners *Ulysses Klaue/Klaw *Black Knight *Reaper *Widowmaker *Sombra *Doomfist *Furcifer *Janja *Manny (Constantine) *Felix Faust *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Edward Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Leonard Snart/Captain Gold *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Lonnie Machin *Peek-a-Boo *Golden Glider *The Mist *Rainbow Raider *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer *Marlize DeVoe *Oliver (Earth-X)/Black Arrow *Kara (Earth-X)/Overgirl *Laurel Lance/Siren-X *Blitzkrieg *Constantine Drakon *Martin Somers *Chien Na Wei/China White *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Ankov *Jason Brodeur *Edward Fyers *Billy Wintergreen *Derek Reston/King *Kyle Reston/Ace *Teddy Reston/Jack *Garfield Lynns/The Firefly *Ted Gaynor *Count Vertigo *Winnick Norton *Guillermo Barrera *Barton Mathis/The Dollmaker *Anthony Ivo *Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte *Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel *Richard/The Starling Slasher *Milo Armitage *William Tockman/Clock King *Clinton Hogue *Vincent Steelgrave *Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab *Werner Zytle *Greg Osborne *Simon Lacroix/Komodo *Danny Brickwell *Michael Amar/Murmur *Michael Amar *Joseph Cray *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt *Lonnie Machin *Baron Reiter *Jeremy Tell *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator *Rosie (Arrow) *Jackhammer *Hardhat *Pino Bertinelli *Khem-Adam *Ravan Nassar *Lyle Bolton *Felix Faust *Metallo *Roulette *Silver Banshee *Brainiac 8 *Master Jailer *Metallo *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman *Morgan Edge *Ruby Arias/Reign *Weather Wizard *Jim Harper *Magenta *Mirror Master *Top *Isabel Rochev/Ravager *Savitar *Reverb *Deathstorm *Rupture *Blackout *Benatu Eshu *Lisa Snart/Golden Glider *General Wade Eiling *James Jesse/The Trickster *Axel Walker/The Trickster *Deathbolt *Clock King *Everyman *Ramsey Deacon/Kilg%re *Becky Sharpe/Hazard *Anthony Bellows *Amunet Black/Blacksmith *Mina Chaytan *Quentin Turnbull *Suicide Squad *Nyssa al Ghul *Mesi Natifah/Talibah *Carrie Cutter/Cupid *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis *Laura Washington/Cyberwoman *Kirby Bates *Misaki Ross/Ghost *J.G. Walker *Draaga *Lena Luthor *Maxwell Lord *Ethan Knox *Ben Krull *Kerfuffle *T.O. Morrow *Winslow Schott Sr. *Livewire *Eddie Thawne/Cobalt Blue *Veronica Sinclair/Roulette *Jared Morillo/Plunder *Music Meister *China Na Wei *Tori Whale *Lady Eve Monster Members *Kongbot *Metaborg *Laserbot *The Eliminator *Slice and Dice *Hammerbot *The Blade *Spiderbot *Slashbot *Gunslinger *Graybot *Drillbot *Polarbot *Mutant Jeb *Scarlet Seductress *"Shish-Ke-Bot" *Chainbot *Magician *Cobrot *Metalbot *Crabor *Frogbot *Torpedobot *Trooper Terminator *Fistbot *Snowbot *Cannonbot *Diskbot *Spitbot *Dream Master *Spikebot *Pollenbot *Vacbot *Chrome Dome and Minotaurbot *Shoulderbot *Cranoid *Venobot *Bugbot *Rabidspore *Fake Dark Heart *Horrorbot *Footbot *Terminoid *Electrobot *Samson *Transmutant *Wolfbot *Rollbot *Combax *Mechanoid *Fiddlebot *Vanbot *Skullbot *Amphibador *Shark Fin *Preview Monsters *Irradiator *Silkoid *Gameoid *Octobot *Scissor Fist *Stingbot *Serpentoid *Photobot *Chlorophoid *Vegbot *Transgressor *Arachnobot *Cycletron *Obotatron *Lizardbot *Hydrabot *Athletetron *Lizbot *Transformatron *Charmeekas and Charmadors *Giant Monster *Bongotron *Magnetbot *Cupitron *Bazookabot *Ravagebot *Jailbot *Nutty Monster *Duplitronic *Fogbot and the Fogatrons *Puppetoid *Woodman Monster *Fanbot *Conatron *Forkoid *Tooya *Scorpionic *Rofer *Doubletone *Dreadhead *Negatron *Yamiror *Madimot *Desperaino *Robtish *Vulpes *Steeleto *Antberry *Splitface *Arachnitor *Rhinosnorus *Armadeevil *Bigs *Bluefur *Scaraba *Yuffo *Virox *Dragonflay *Beezara *Dizchord *Hisser *Psychotick *Shadow Serpent *Distractor *Mummy *Kesaran *Gremlin *Skyfish *Nojoke *Dream Snatcher *Glytcher *Rotox *Rotox DX *Water Rotox *General Peluso *Matacore *Yellzor *Headridge *Tentacus *Cybax *Skatana *Pacha Chamak *Gorgax *Commander Osogain *Skeltox *Sirjinkor *Invidious *Desolar *Turtlelini *Tranceferer *Tresnag *Drill Horn *Trickster *Sharkjaw *General Gut *Sergeant Tread *Eyescar *Maldan *Gred *Fiera *Gigertox *Switchbeast *Crustor *Skarf *Duplicator *Granitor *Epoxar *Pestilox *Praxis *Ringbah *Parsnippity *Scaleface *Rhinix *T-Top *Hydrax *Bugglesworth *Dru Harrington/Giganis *Sinuku *Debugger *Drakel *General Valko *Tomars *Wootox *Invador *Changtor *Green Eyes *Shorty *Devastation *Mysticon and Al *Slate *Mirloc *Stench and Thresher *Escorpuclaw *Gineka *Chiaggo *Delapoo *Blobgoblin *One Eye *Silverhead *Bork *Herock *Dragoul *Professor Cerebros/Kraw *Icthior *Spotty-Eyed Monster *Green Monster *Vine Monster *Delex *Roswell *Crabhead *Spiketor *Lazor *Cricket Monster *Jackal Monster *Demon Monster *Heater Monster *Jail Bird Monster *Tentacle Monster *Dispider *Terabiter *Zenobiter *Zebraskull Iron *Zebraskull Bronze *Wild Gigazelles *Megazelle *Wildboarder *Abyss Hammer *Abyss Lasher *Bakraken *Wiskraken *Deadlemur *Psycorogue *Garudothunder *Magazelle *Omegazelle *Sonora Boomer *Buzzstinger Hornet *Brobajell *Shieldboarder *Garudostorm *Garudomirage *Buzzstinger Wasp *Buzzstinger Bee *Buzzstinger Bloom *Buzzstinger Frost *Respider *"Hairball" *Terror Bear *Green Cannon Machine *Sword Warrior *Galaclops *Graxxis *LottaMuggs *Garganturat *Firecat *Queen Magna *Dominailer *Photominator *Mace Warrior *Amphead *Cataclazmic *Wingar *Goldex *Venus Claptrap *Cyber-Serpent *Dicehead *Grenade Guy *Porkasaurus *Detestro *Cataclaws *Mucant *Furocious *Skullhead *Malavax *Hammerhands *Swamp Scumoid *Crimson Creep *Unctuous *Super Grenade Guy *Kombat Knat *Hypnomaniac *Evil Eye *Rocket-Man *Super Noxic *Borgslayer *Aqualungs *Hagfish of Gar *Changeling *Fernzilla *Roo-thless *Ultimate Conqueror *Torch Mouth *Ultra Vulture *Brain Sucker *Monster Smasher *Triplesaurus Rex *Piranha Khan *Emily the Seed of Evil *Fangula Bat Monster *El Scorpio *Shellator *Mole Monster *Monster Mother: Root of all Evil *Destructosphere *Beetletron *Larvatron *Mandible *Mothitron *Crimson Creeper *Edentada *Termasect *Slimeasect *Recyclotron *Fire Bug *Hydrasect *Robosect *Skull Reapers *Heliotoid *Electrosect *Tentaclon *Blue-Fanged Louse *Cyborsect *Tripron *Turtletron *Liquisect *Water Bug *Fleazoid *Twister Bug *Boulder Beetle *Reptosect *Ultivore *Solarsect *Dregonator *Lavasect *Manosect *Dread Dragon *Cyborgator *Revanator *Parasect *Catatron *Spearavore *Space Monkey *Fluffy *Bananatex *Bruticon *Ocusect *Lobstatron *Predavore *Brain Mite *Repgillian *Scaraba *Yuffo *Virox *Dragonflay *Beezara *Dizchord *Hisser *Psychotick *Shadow Serpent *Distractor *Mummy *Kesaran *Gremlin *Skyfish *Nojoke *Dream Snatcher *Glytcher *Rotox *Rotox D *Metacore *Tentacus *Cybax *Skatana *General Peluso *Pacha Chamak *Gorgax *Commander Osogain *Skeltox *Sirjinkor *Invidious *Desolar *Tranceferer *Turtlelini *General Carbonax *Kumulux Dark Clouds *Graviton *Amnexio *Yellzor *Tresnag *Drill Horn *Mantor *Buffalor *Pangolin *Slickagon *Bai Lai *Carden *Crustaceo *Mog *Hamhock *Porcupongo *Monkeywi *Barakouzza *Crocovile *Whirnado *Whiricane *Sodnimax *Dynamir *Unidoom *Rammer *Badrat *Grinder *Osiris *Lepus *Cheese McAllister *Iceage *Scrapper *Slammer *Spellbinder *Cavity *Stingrage *Duplicon *Puzzler *Bones (Dino Charge) *Smokescreen *Gold Digger *Memorella *G-BO *Shearfear *Meteor *Wish Star *Nightmare *Hunter *Ninja *Game Face *Spell Digger *Halfbake *Hookbeard *Beauticruel *Loafer *Leisure *Fortress *Scumlaw *Gold Digger *Heximas *Fox Rinshi *Anglerfish Rinshi *Retinax *Nayzor *Zen-Aku *Artilla *Helicos *Juggelo *Onikage *Rofang *Kired *Takach *Plug Org *Turbine Org *Barbed Wire Org *Camera Org *Bell Org *Tire Org *Ship Org *Cell Phone Org *Bulldozer Org *Freezer Org *Vacuum Cleaner Org *Bus Org *Scooter and Motorcycle Orgs *Lawnmower Org *Quadra Org *Karaoke Org *Signal Org *Bowling Org *Wedding Dress Org *Samurai Org *Tombstone Org *Flute Org *Lion Tamer Org *Monitor Org *Toy Org *Clock Org *Locomotive Org *Brunt *Radster *Horn *Gasser *Sledge (Lost Galaxy) *Mutantrum *Wisewizard *Quakemaker *Starcog *Ruptor *Samuron *Fishface *Chillyfish *Destruxo *Shark Brothers *Impostra *Freaky Tiki *Skelekron *Skelekron Warriors *Crumummy *Rykon *Cannonbrawl *Buzz *Icy Angel *Loyax *Trencher *Chameliac *Magnetox *Rocketron *Grunchor *Rojomon *Nightmare (Lost Galaxy) *Titanisaur *Hunghorn *Generation 5 Attack Bot *Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot (Water Hoser) *Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot *Generation 9 Noz Bot Attack System *Magnet Bot *"Pump Attack Bot" *Boom Bot *Camera Attack Bot *"Drill Attack Bot" *Generation 12 Reflects Bot #1 *Generation 12 Reflects Bot #2 *Gat Bot *Broiler Bot *Sat Bot *Lightning Bot *Oil Bot *Generation 13 Attack Bot #1 (Venjix - mobile form) *Generation 13 Attack Bot #2 (Venjix - mobile form) *Dyna Bot *Vacuum Bot *Generation 15 Saw-Bot *Doomsday Machine *Saw Bot Generation 16 *Balloon Bot *Generation 3 Textile Bot *Manhole Bot *Unnamed Attack Bot (Venjix Mobile Form 2.0) *Knight Bot *Hammer Attack Bot *Generation 3 Chemical Bot *Dowser Bot *Series 2 Rotor Bot *Heat Bot *Generation 16 Hyper Bot *"Dumbell Bot" *Generation 12 Energy Bot *"Final Attack Bot" *Dark Troll *Golem *Mucor *Hydra Worm *Clawbster *Taxi Cab Monster *Giant Spider *Flytrap *Boney *Skullington *Gargoyle of the Gates *Jester the Pester *Behemoth *Gnatu *Spydex *Screamer *Ursus *Chimera *Lavagor *Korvaka *Ripperat *Spinferno *Slogre *Tangleweb *Badpipes *Hacktrack *Stonedozer *Trapsaw *Toxitea *Shoespike *Drillion *Phonepanzee *Cat O'Clock *Abrakadanger *Forcefear *Cleocatra *Smellephant *Deceptron *Spyclops *Doomwave *Game Goblin *Wolvermean *Speedwing *Rygore *Venoma *Dreadwolf *Blammo *Typeface *Voltipede *Megamauler *Gorrox *Versix *Fangore *Jabberon *Stabberous *Shelldax *Plasmora *Ackshun *Snow Fright *Flamecon *Jetara *Fearog (Time Force) *Mantamobile *Tentaclaw *Rabbitcon *Medicon *Fatcatfish *Izout *Tronicon *Vexicon *Redeye *Electropede *Univolt *Brickneck *Commandocon *Klawlox *Cruel Senturicon *Turtlecon *Notacon *Conwing *Contemptra *Dash *Ironspike *Artillicon *Cinecon *Steelix *Venomark *Severax *Dragontron *Mr. Mechanau *Black Knight *Miracon *Angelcon *Chameliacon *Serpicon *Max Axe *Doomtron *Samurhive *Chef Bug *Eyeacon *Mohawked Mutant *"Birdbrain" *Pollinator *Donkeyvac *Demagnetron *Dysotron *Golden Rod *Scorpex *Megalador *Creature *Angor / Angor 1.5 *Rojobot *Insectolite *Fossilador *Termitetron *Ka-Ching *Mad Mackerel *Copyotter *"Other World Monster" *White Terrorsaurus *Jupitor *Tutenhawken *Thornox *Deadwood *Horn-Rimmed Monster *Jade Gladiator *Skortch *Izzy *Pupperazi *Squidrose *Croco D'Vile *Rumba Monkey *Rude Elf *Fridgia *Ruby Dragon *Ugly Monster *Atlantis Temple *Flurious' Robot *Giant Sea Creature *Weather Machine Monster *Volcan *Moltor's Zord *Dragonizer *Scaletex *Bullox *Lavadactyls *Blothgaar *Cybernetic Rex *Magmador *Ultrog *Bombardo *Big Mouth Monster *Camera Monster *Amplifier Monster *Top Hat *Generalissimo *Datum *Garbage Warrior *Golem Warrior *Statue Warrior *Kunoichi Monster *Prince Warrior *Jet Robot *Commando Robot *Centurion Robot *Agrios *Vulturus *Blue Face *Mad Magnet *Copybot *Terramole *Amphibidor *Florabundacus *Snipster *Toxipod *Super Toxipod *Bopp-A-Roo *General Trayf *Madtropolis *Hiphopper *Sky Scrapper *Sucker *Starvark *Tentacreep *Magic Moustache *Fragra *Mr. Ratwell *DJ Drummond *Beevil *Footzilla *Slob Goblin *Morty Board *Wolfblades *Goldwinger *Bald Loser *Inflatron *Eyezak *Condortron *Catonia *Loong Ago Deceased Members *Doctor Doctor (Original 8th leader and lord of the empire) *Lil Gideon (Original 14th leader and lord of the empire) *Omega Pirate *Megatron (Original 11th leader and lord of the Empire) *Wickwhacker *Bannister *Mecha Claws *Zelda (Original 210th leader and lord by the fate of The New Hang of destruction) *Falcolyn (A formal lord who got killed by Rtas 'Vadum) *Dark Mayhem (Original 337th leader and lord by Zachary Delightful alongside Batman, [[Peridot] and the traitor Ludo]) Former members *Spider-Rabbid (Fired for making the stupidest mistake) *Super Rabbid (Wanted for betraying the Empire in RRR 1) *Indi Rabbid (Wanted for also betraying the Empire in RRR 1) *Cosmo Figueroa (He is for turning on the Empire in A Member Turned Evil is Against Evil) *Tivigh Selopo (Betrayed for helping KC escaped in Regular KC Undercover: The New Threat) *Yellow Diamond (Original 287th leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in The Journey to Half-Life 3) *Blue Diamond (Original 564th leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in The Journey to Half-Life 3) *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Original top 1st high rank evil scientist of the empire in The Journey to Half-Life 3) *Stricklander (Original 397th leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in The Journey to Half-Life 3) *Nomura (Defected to the park in The Journey to Half-Life 3) *Angor Rot (Defeted to the park in The Journey to Half-Life 3) *Dr. Drakken (Original 220th leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in The Journey to Half-Life 3) *Shego (Defected to the park in The Journey to Half-Life 3) *Mordecai (Former Apprentice of Fifth Brother in Like Mother, Love Son) *Dan Zembrovski (Former Apprentice of Seventh Sister in Like Mother, Love Son) *Randy Cunningham (Former Apprentice of Savage Opress in Like Mother, Love Son) *Rigby (Former Apprentice of Asajj Ventress in Like Mother, Love Son) *Troll Moko (Former Apprentice of Darth Bane in Like Mother, Love Son) *Howard Weinerman (Former Apprentice of Darth Revan in Like Mother, Love Son) *Alexsandr Kallus (Defected to the park in To Steal a Spacecraft Contrapter) *Maketh Tua (Defected to the park in To Steal a Spacecraft Contrapter) *Ludo (Original 256th leader and lord to the Park in [[Death Struck (Part 1)] when he realizes that the Rabbid Empire's attempts to defeat the Park are extremely harmful to others after Dark Mayhem kills Rowan) *Discord (Original 51st leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in The Gang Civil War) *Slade (Former Formal Apprentice in Sight of Death) *Wario (Original 29th leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in Anthony's Side Story) *Waluigi (Original 30th leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in Anthony's Side Story) *Baby Wario (Original 63rd leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in Anthony's Side Story) *Baby Waluigi (Original 64th leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in Anthony's Side Story) *King Sombra (Original 347th leader and lord of the empire due to corrupted by evil and was free from being evil in Anthony's Side Story) *Changelings (Due to their new forms, Metamorphosed in Anthony's Side Story) *Count Bleck (Original 553rd leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Rick Sanchez with Nicole Watterson) *Chef Bunny (original cook of the empire; revealed to be a spy in The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher) *Rabbid Kong(Defected to the Redmark Empire in The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher) *Bwario (Original 407th leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher) *Bwaluigi (Original 408th leader and lord of the empire; revealed to be a spy in The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher) *Rabbidsroids (Defected to the Redmark Empire in The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher) *Werewolf Rabbid (Defected to the Redmark Empire in The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher) *Rabbidstein Monster(Defected to the Redmark Empire in The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher) *Vampire Rabbid(Defected to the Redmark Empire in The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher) *Ghost Rabbid(Defected to the Redmark Empire in The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher) *Dracula Rabbid(Defected to the Redmark Empire in The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher) *Rabbidkhamun(Defected to the Redmark Empire in The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Sterling Archer x Bob Belcher) *Kallus (Lego) (Defected to the Park in GoAnimate) *Maketh Tua (Lego) (Defected to the Park in GoAnimate) *Zack (Former Apprentice of Naare in We Bare Regular Bears) *Master Plague (Defected to the Park when he sees what monsters they have become in Level Up (Part 2)) Symbol The symbol presents to be a Forerunner logo, but similar to the one on Jul's helmet. History Before they became the Empire, they were the intelligent rabbids that lived peacefully on the Glade of Dreams. They build their own technology from Forerunner by creating ships, vehicles, and weapons to shoot only hostile intruders. However, for thousands of years they have been bullied and humilated by bad visitors and keep on retreating. They requested any hero on the Glade of Dreams for help, but they ignored them and decline their request. In the Year, 2006, the rabbids couldn't take the pain and torturing anymore. Barranco's father, Guran, manage to give his speech that for now only they have to be evil by being fueled with faith, glory, salvage and rapid rampage, including vengeance. This starts the beginning of the Empire, starting their own navy, military careers, and organizations, similar to the Forerunner plannings. They marched the attack on the Glade of Dreams, sparking the Glade of Dreams Civil War. This somehow angered any Glade of Dreams inhabitants, and work along side those who resisted the Empire. Rayman manage to become the leader of the alliance called the Crossroad Republic. The Republic and the Empire fight each other for many months until the final month of the war, Guran was killed by Rayman and the Empire were forced to be exiled from the Glade of Dreams forever. However, Barranco promised to be like Guran and becomes the new first lord, promised to lead the Empire and let any other person to become another leader. He also discovered some of Gungan's plans about finding a world to conquer called Earth. The Empire followed the coordinates that lead to Earth. Around a year later, the Empire found Earth and did their attack on humanity. The Empire were unaware that humanity had a war on Truth's covenant when they found Earth first before them, but the Empire focus their attention to killing some humans. Wit Truth and his covenant executed, the UNSC join with the U.S armies to fight the Empire. Rayman joins the battle to save humanity. Rayman happened to execute many Empire ground support commanders, but the Empire were still attacking. (More coming soon) The Birth of Barranco Soon Brian went playing baseball with his rabbids to against Maellard to see who wins the trophy. After failing many times, he tried to get his true gold power, but ended up having his top of his head burning while screaming in pain, including getting his face injured. Brian knew his life was a threat, burned all of his 2nd place trophys, having a cast on his forehead, and claimed himself Barranco, the supreme leader of the Rabbid Empire. The Rebirth Many Earth/Offworld alliances became the part of the Empire to make them more stronger. Including four new supreme leaders. Weapons *Empire Laser Plungers *Empire Laser Rifle *Empire Toxic Plungers *Empire Rocket Laser Launcher *Empire TY-564 Phone *Empire Exploding Blaster Launcher *Empire TY-X3 Laser Guns *Empire Type 52 Plasma Riffle *Empire Pulse Riffle *Empire Forerunner Type 57 Communicators *Chainbreakers *Empire Gravity Hammers *Empire Portal Guns *Angry Cannon Rays *Mecha Masks *Metal Plungers *Empire Carbines *Empire Lightsabers *Energy Swords *Energy Daggers *Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer *Fuel Rod Cannon *Storm Riffle *Doomsday Cannons *Empire Plasma Pistol *Empire Scattershot *Empire Communicators *Empire Sonic Screwdrivers *Protosabers *Sith Lightsaber Blasters *Sith Lightsaber Axes *Sith Saberstaffs *Sith Lightsaber Pikes *Sith Lightwhips *Sith Long Handle Lightsabers *Sith Light Sais *Sith Lightsaber Shotos *Sith Crossguard Lightsabers *Saber Maces *Shuriken Sabers *Sith Blade Sabers *Sith Flashbang Lightsabers *Sith Training Lightsabers *Blacksabers *Blue Darksabers *Orange Darksabers *Sith Darksabers *Crossguard Darksabers *Darksabers *Empire Spinning Lightsabers *Empire Lighterangs *Forerunner Reanimator *Forerunner Magna Beam *Dark Mutation *Empire Protosabers *Empire Lightsaber Blasters *Empire Lightsaber Axes *Empire Saberstaffs *Empire Lightsaber Pikes *Empire Lightwhips *Empire Long Handle Lightsabers *Empire Light Sais *Empire Lightsaber Shotos *Empire Crossguard Lightsabers *Empire Saber Maces *Empire Shuriken Sabers *Empire Blade Sabers *Empire Flashbang Lightsabers *Empire Training Lightsabers *Empire Blacksabers *Empire Darksabers *Empire Crossguard Darksabers *Empire Spinning Lightsabers *Empire Lighterangs *Empire Kyber Sabers *Empire Handy Guns *Empire Scattershots *Negatronic Energy Sabers *Empire Energy Sabers *Dark Energem *Dark Emerald *Amazon Mutagen Ooze *Sith holocron *Beamrifles *Forerunner Bomb *Forerunner Gernades *Lightsaber Plungers *Forerunner Brainwash Guns *Empire Hypodermic Forerunner Needles *Nightmare Cells *Empire .45 Colt Cavalry *Empire Colt M1911A1 Pistol *Empire Sten Sub-Machine Gun *Flood Infected Lightsabers *Needler Lightsabers *Electro Double Lightsabers *Sith E-21B Rippers *Dark Mutagen *Mutagen *Amazon Mutagen *Forerunner Memory Erasing Guns *Forerunner Holocrons *Midnight Cells *Empire Keyblade Lightsabers *Empire Gun Keyblades *Energy Sword Keyblades *Fish Paralyzer *Phazon Blood *Red Phazon Blood *Orange Phazon Blood *Black Phazon Blood *Klyntar Blood *Nanite Blood *Fold Blood *Amazon Blood *Beast Blood *Wolf Blood *Zombie Blood *Phazon Cells *Red Phazon Cells *Orange Phazon Cells *Black Phazon Cells *Klyntar Cells *Nanite Cells *Fold Cells *Amazon Cells *Neo Amazon Cells *Proto Amazon Cells *Beast Cells *Wolf Cells *Zombie Cells *Forerunner Techno Blades *Forerunner Magna Beam *Composeguishers (The first known type of lightsabers made by the Forerunners before the Jedi and the Sith made their Lightsabers) *Empire Drivers *Charge Drivers *Empire Kyber Blades *Plunger Blasters *Forerunner Armors *Gravity Hammers *Blaster Launchers *Empire Keyblade Lightsabers *Empire Infinity Gauntlets *Subspace Bombs *Dark Cannons *Empire X Bomb *Empire Scythe *Empire Spear *Empire Twister *Empire Typhoon Vehicles *Empire Dropships *Empire Fighterships *Empire Fleet *Empire Ships *Empire Assault Carriers *Empire Submarine Carriers *Empire Submarine Cruisers *Empire Battle Cruisers *Empire Blockade Runners *Empire Barracks *Empire Man O'Wars *Empire Light Cruisers *Empire Heavy Cruisers *Empire Banshees *Empire Phantoms *Empire Phaetons *Empire Attack Saucers *Empire Crawler Tanks *Empire Scarabs *Empire Rabbid Mechas *Empire Grunt Goblins *Empire Blisterpacks *Empire Liches *Empire Krakens *Empire Collususes *Empire Camungs *Empire Locusts *Empire Wraiths *Empire Spectres *Empire Droid Fighter Ships *Empire Seraphs *Empire Spirits *Empire Saucer Dropships *Empire TIE Fighters *Empire Spaceships *Empire Mothership *Empire Warships *Empire Spacecraft Contrapters *Empire TIE Burners *Empire Armada Ships *Type-25 Choppers *Type-25 Spirits *Type-26 Banshees *Type-26 Wraiths *Type-30 Locusts *Type-32 Ghosts *Blissful Slumbers *Empire Reavers *Empire Grumarks *Empire Swarmarks *Empire Escape Pods *Forerunner Centurion Capital Ships *Forerunner Centurion Detachs *Forerunner Sentinel Frigates *Forerunner Capital Ships *Forerunner Key Ships *Forerunner Battlecruisers *Forerunner Stealth Corvettes *Empire Damocles Bases *Empire UFO 20000 Feet Motherships *Empire Destroyers *Empire Flagships *Empire Cyclops-Rabbids *Empire Rabbid Bots *Empire Rabbid Droids *Empire Rabble Droids Technology The Empire Technology are made from Forerunner, revealing how the Empire build their own technology to craft their weapons, vehicles, and war machines. In "Anthony's Side Story", They used Vibranium, to build their own technology to craft their weapons, vehicles, and war machines too. Trivia *They have two bases at The Moon and Xytron (Second homeworld of the Empire). *Their personalities happened to be their glory and faith. *Forerunner technology has been used to create Empire Technology. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Aliens Category:Alliance Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Forerunners Category:Armies Category:Empire members Category:Revived